Blackhawk
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A young black tiger assassin comes over the Valley of Peace to search for a target to avenge the death of his parents and that target is...Musaki! And the entire Bushido-Akio clan! The family has no knowledge on how they got accused for something they knew nothing about so it's up to the masters and the family to get to the bottom of this! Enjoy!
1. Avengance on the Brain

This has been an ultimate story of mine I've had since late 2013 and I imagine...what would happen if Musaki faced a bigger challenge and a bigger mission beyond all other missions where he meets a young angry tiger who has a personal hatred over him and his clan over something he knew nothing about? This is one adventure that will have you wanting more! Enjoy!

* * *

Blackhawk

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Avengance on the Brain

In the dark of night, it wasn't your typical quiet evening because there's something looming in the air that's filled with a huge amount of darkness and evil and as we head towards a private forest area, we seek a tiger's footprint walking by and he's wearing a cape as he see him walk from behind while carrying a sword and a pair of nunchuks on his hands and it looked like he's there for murder or something like that and there's one thing on that guys' mind...kill.

He slowly walks over towards a couple of scheming killers coming in to steal and kill some owners, but this one particular hooded figure was gonna strike them first before they do and he kept an eye on them for a while and pulls out his sword to keep himself on his toes in case someone else plans to jump him.

All of a sudden, his ears perked up and he immediately got on his feet and he could tell that someone's coming onto him and as he turned around, he saw 16 wolf thugs coming by with multiple weapons and they were ready to jump on him and one of them said, "If it ain't the murderer with a hoodie. Whatcha you doing out on a night like this?"

"Funny...I should be asking you guys the same question." the hooded assassin said.

The lead wolf chuckled softly and he wasn't afraid to take him on and grabbed ahold of his club and said, "Boys...whatever he's got hidden, take it."

"Try and find it." the hooded assassin replied.

Very quickly, the thugs wasted no time in getting after the hooded figure, but he struck back by punching, kicking, scratching and clawing them down with every single move and his fighting still was completely unorthodox, but also very brutal and he showed those thugs zero mercy. As he fought them, one of them tried to tackle him...but he jumped out of the way and just slammed him down with the usage of his bare knuckles and slammed him to a tree.

"You think I'm gonna be scared by you?!" one thug asked.

One thug punched him, but it had little effect on him and the hooded figure lets out a snarl and he faced him and said, "Trust me...you've made a big mistake."

"What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna make us your next victims?" mocked one thug member.

Most of them laughed at his face, but the hooded figure became uber serious and didn't bother holding back as he weilded a sword out and the first thing he did was slice the thug in the cheek and just one swipe made the wolves stop laughing and look at the blood coming out of his face and the hooded figure asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Get him!" one wolf thug shouted.

All the thugs were gonna attack him, but the hooded assassin has other plans as he brought in his sword as he went forward to do his unthinkable job...kill the thugs. The sounds of all wolves howling and screaming and yelping and groaning as they got slaughtered, stabbed and assassined into a humongous blood fest. Finally, the hooded figure panted heavily as his sword was all covered in blood as well as parts of his clothes were made of blood splatter, but it didn't bother him.

He panted heavily as he completed his dirty deed...not exactly as planned, but he can't turn down a killfest and he looks at the slaughtered, stabbed bodies of the wolf thugs and grabbed each and every single weapon they can get and took them with him without saying a word.

Later on, he returned back to his cave and as he came back inside, he heard someone call him to come forward and he knew the drill when he was called.

"Blackhawk..."

"Yes, master?"

Soon enough, a dark, mysterious figure comes out of the darkness, revealing himself to be a black panther with a cockeye and an eyepatch on the right side of the eye and he said, "Been on the job again?"

"Yes, master. Slaughtered a couple of those wolf thugs just now." the hooded figure replied.

"What happened to the target I told you to get?" asked the master.

"Those stupid wolves caught me off guard, so I killed them and it threw my plans off." Blackhawk replied.

The panther was a little disappointed, but not so much because he's been wanting to get after those wolves thugs for so long and he said, "In either event, don't let yourself get in the way of doing what you're supposed to do. In which case...I may find a solution for avenging your parents' murder."

Just hearing this come out of the master made Blackhawk grow more bitter, but also ready to do the job and he said, "Tell me, master."

"I want you to find this person that killed your parents and bring him to me." the master replied, showing him a picture of this warrior of black and white.

"What does he look like?" asked Blackhawk, angrily.

"He's a member of the one clan that I wanted full on revenge against for years...and rumors have it that he lives in the Valley of Peace. He's the only one that survived after his own parents have been murdered years ago...which is both a tragic waste and good riddance. I want you to find this guy, bring him to me and together...we can slay this person that killed your parents." the master replied.

Blackhawk could feel the anger and fury coursing through his skin and with a shout/roar that echoed through the darkness, he threw his sword directly towards that picture and struck his dagger and aimed it the top of the drawing. He panted heavily and every ounce of his anger consumed him deep inside...which was something the master tolerated and loved to see.

"What's his name again?" asked Blackhawk.

The panther master chuckled softly and struck out his dagger as he replied, "Bushido-Akio."

* * *

And that's the beginning of the craziness! Stay tuned for more!

**Voice of Blackhawk: Ben Diskin**

**Voices of wolf thugs: Steve Blum, Kevin Michael Richardson, Mick Wingert, James Horan, Fred Tatasciore**

**Voice of panther master: David Sobolov**


	2. Sword Making

Now we focus on Musaki!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sword Making

A grind of metal starts coursing through one sword as being sharpened up and another sword gets embroiled in hot metal and was placed on the table and while it's warmed up, it gets pounded in an instant several times to make sure it's in mint condition and after several poundings, it's been brought forward to a certain experienced blacksmith to analyze it for himself and see how it looks from there and after careful observation, he said, "Very good, Musaki."

Musaki looks at the work he just did and couldn't believe that he succeeded that well and he looked at his master and replied, "Thanks, Daisuke."

"Once you pound on metal, you just gotta let it stay firm...otherwise it won't be as stealth as it is now." Daisuke replied.

Musaki took in everything Daisuke said and he just remembered whatever he needed to learn in order to be a blacksmith and he said, "Yes, sir."

Daisuke could tell that Musaki's gained a lot of knowledge since his time as an apprenticeship for being a blacksmith and he said, "Man, can't believe it's been over a month since we started this whole thing. I always swore that I never wanted to start up having an apprentice in being a blacksmith. No one takes it seriously or they just think they know better than I do."

"They just don't know what they're missing." Musaki stated.

"Yeah...that is until you came around. I've never seen anyone willing to take directions, listens well and has the desire and passion for this other than you. Thanks for trying to talk me out of retirement from apprenticeship for this, Musaki." Daisuke replied.

Musaki nodded his head in response and said, "Hey, glad I could be of help."

"So...how's your job at the bookstore treating you?" asked Daisuke.

Musaki chuckled in response to this and he said, "It's been going good so far. I mean...I don't think I've ever been around normal people in my life other than my co-workers. We're basically like best friends and we do everything together away from the store."

"Sounds like you got it good." Daisuke stated.

"I wish. I mean...it's like there's so much to do; between this, my job, Summer, helping out at my uncle's house and training at the Jade Palace, I can barely like take a second for myself. Do you think I'm overcommitting?" asked Musaki.

"There's nothing wrong with committing. It just shows how much you're willing to put forth time and effort on your duties. But if you feel like you're overcommitting, you might have to drop one and leave the rest out of the way." Daisuke replied.

Musaki knew where that one was coming from and ever since he turned 19, he felt like it was time to end his training at the Jade Palace because he had learned so much from there...it's like what else can he do? He knows that time will come soon, but it wouldn't hurt to end a little early. Soon enough, Daisuke asked, "So...how are things at the Jade Palace, by the way?"

"Going good. I still have to do my usual spar with the Five and the Dragon Warrior. I think I had a little less training and more sparring in my own pace and I just need a little break from the palace. The only problem is how will they take it?" asked Musaki.

"I'll tell you this...just try to explain it to them directly and give them a few reasons why you're so overwhelmed with all the committments with your job and everything else and then maybe they'll ease up on your routine." Daisuke answered.

Listening to Daisuke's suggestions made Musaki feel a little better and it did make a lot of sense from there than he can at least tell them what the issues are; although at the same time, he's been training for six whole years now and has seen, experienced and went through every dangerous mission with them all across China and he's had quite the adventure. That's something he'll always cherish and treasure the most and he turned to Daisuke and said, "I'll think about that."

"Of course. Well...I guess our time is finished for the day. You coming back tomorrow?" asked Daisuke.

"Yep, always here." Musaki replied, taking off his gloves and apron.

"Great. I'll show you how to grind many weapons as you can. You can bring your sai and swords with you." Daisuke replied.

"Sure thing. And if something does come up suddenly, you'll be the first one to know." Musaki stated.

"Just make sure you do that." Daisuke stated.

Musaki nodded as he headed out of there and went back to the house, just to get some rest...unless there might be a little bit of chaos going on in there.

* * *

Apprentice swordmaking for Musaki! Isn't that awesome! Stay tuned for more!

**Voice of Musaki: Samuel Vincent**

**Voice of Daisuke: Kevin Michael Richardson**


	3. Lunch Break

Beneath all of Musaki's busy schedules, there's one thing he has to sacrifice; training at the Jade Palace. So...what can he do? Turn to someone for advice.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lunch Break

Musaki was heading his way back home, but his stomach had other options as it was growling and he lets out a big sigh and made his way over to Mr. Ping's to have a little lunch there and as he got there, he saw Samurai passing the orders around most of the tables and he thought it would be great to have a little lunch there with him...because it is Sam's lunch break after all and after Samurai got finished with the orders, he saw Musaki coming by and waved at him.

"Hey, cuz." Musaki said, waving back.

Before long, it was time for Samurai's lunch break and Musaki sat down on one area of the tables as Samurai came out with mounds of food for two and sat down with a deep sigh and he said, "Hungry, huh?"

"Big time. But I don't have a Dragon Warrior sized appetite, you know." Musaki replied.

Samurai chuckled softly as he passed a few things down to Musaki and said to his cousin, "Don't worry about paying. It's on the house."

But Musaki remained as honest as he could and gave Samurai a few coins anyway for that portion and another coin and said, "That one's a tip."

Samurai was surprised that Musaki gave him a little tip and he smiled at that and said, "You know, it's the first time in a long time that someone's given me a tip."

"Don't you get tips?" asked Musaki.

"Sometimes...but not a whole lot." Samurai replied, with a chuckle.

As the two were eating, Musaki expressed everything about cutting back time for training at the Jade Palace and is a little reluctant to depart from there, even when he has two years left in the Valley of Peace to live at and Samurai said, "Saki...what do you want to do?"

"Part of me wants to stick around a little longer, but then another part of me wants to end my training early because I got a job and blacksmith apprenticeship. I'm not complaining at all. It's just...I'm kinda overcomitting too much." Musaki said.

"I see. We all have to sacrifice one thing for another. But you just do what you feel is right. If you want to end your training early, that's cool. If not, that's okay too. But personally...I think it's up to you to make that decision." Samurai answered.

Musaki agreed with that particular fact and that it is up to him to decide what he should do and he's always one to choose from his heart rather than what's on his head or other's opinion and he said, "You're right about that. Only...how will the masters take it?"

"Maybe they'll understand. You've known them for as long as most of us have." Samurai stated.

"Yeah, I do. I really appreciate them for taking me in for six years and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be where I'm at right now...and I wouldn't have found you guys." Musaki added.

Samurai chuckled at this and he knew that the reunion became a highlight of that memory and it just became a huge turning point as they did catch up with each other and would always cherish that forever and said, "Yeah, you're right about that. They definitely deserve our gratitude."

"I still want to embrace more of my Japanese heritage though and I've learned a few Chinese heritage on my mom's side,, but I still need to learn more." Musaki stated.

"I believe you'll learn everything about those heritages and I'm actually cool with the fact that you've come to terms with your Japanese heritage. You're starting to connect a little more of that side more." Samurai replied.

"True that." Musaki answered.

* * *

Musaki will make the right decision, huh? We'll see later on!

**Voice of Samurai: Josh Peck**


	4. Visit at the Jade Palace

And Musaki begins to tell the masters that it will his last time to do some training at the Jade Palace because of his work schedule. How do you think they'll take it?

* * *

Chapter 4: Visit at the Jade Palace

Musaki thought a lot about what Samurai said to see how the masters will express their reaction when he decides to tell them that he'll cut off training at the Jade Palace or end his training there and although he's gained a numerous amount of experience and wisdom there, he still feels like there's so much to learn in kung-fu, but at the same time...he's gathered enough for the last six years that it's all he needed and as he walked up the steps to the palace, he sees Viper, Po, Monkey and Tigress standing there and he said, "Hey, guys. How goes?"

"Musaki! How are you, buddy?" Monkey said, joyfully.

Musaki chuckled softly in response and he said, "Pretty good. How about you guys?"

"We're doing pretty good, actually. If you wanted to see Phoenix and Max, they're at the training hall with Shifu." Viper said.

"Nah...it's all right. I just wanted to come and visit you guys for a while." Musaki added.

Po nods his head in understanding and he said, "We haven't seen you much ever since you that job and that apprenticeship training for being a woodsmith."

"Blacksmith." Musaki replied.

"Blacksmith...isn't that where you pound metaland stuff?" asked Po.

Musaki nods his head back and said, "That's the one. I know it's been a long time since I've last been here doing some training here...so would you guys be mad if I told you wanted to end my training a little early?"

Tigress looked a little surprised that Musaki would make this announcement so suddenly and she said, "I thought that you'd end it when you're 21."

"Well...I thought so too. But with my apprenticeship, my job at the bookstore, training with you guys, Summer and helping out around my uncle's house, I think I'm overcommitting just a little bit. It's nothing against you guys, but I think I need to end my training a little early." Musaki replied.

"Why the sudden departure?" asked Tigress.

"In some ways, I still want to learn more from you guys...but at the same time, I've already learned so much...it's like what more can I absorb? And also in my spare time, I like to head over to Shakur and Brutus' place for more self-defense one on one training session, so..." Musaki added.

The news kinda took them by surprise, but mostly Po because him training with Musaki always became a highlight of being the Dragon Warrior in the first place and he said, "I wished you would spend an entire day with us, Lil' Saki. We all like having you around."

"I know. I love spending time with you guys too. You've became my family for six years...extended if you count that I found my relatives. I really am humbly grateful for everything I've taken from you guys and I hope everything here will help me with my personal life." Musaki stated.

"We understand completely, Musaki. You've always been such a light to the Jade Palace and I believe we've molded you into the person you're becoming." Viper said, smiling.

"You've always been too kind, Viper. But...when it comes down to it, you're like a second mother figure to me despite the fact that I still have an admiration of you." Musaki added.

Viper smiled in response and she said, "I admire you as well."

"You know you have to take that request up with Shifu, right?" asked Monkey.

That was the burning point in Musaki's mind...will Shifu approve of this? He seemed a little unsure about what to do and he said, "Think you guys can ask him for me?"

"We'll let him know." Po said.

Musaki sighed in relief and he said, "Thanks. Guess I'll catch you tomorrow. The bookstore doesn't open until like 1:00 that day."

"By the way...how's that going?" asked Monkey.

"Really great." Musaki said, as he left and waved at them.

After Musaki left, most of them were a little worried about Musaki ending his training early and Tigress said, "You guys think it's too early?"

"I don't think we can dictate on the fact that Musaki wants to end his training. We know he's gained so much knowledge here than he can use it in his own life." Viper answered.

Viper did have a solid point on that answer and Monkey said, "Very true. I'm gonna miss having him around, you know."

"Yeah, me too." Po agreed.

"But...it's his choice, so we'll respect his decision." Viper added.

Tigress was silent though because she felt that this was too early for him to end his training and she had hoped that it'll be finished like Musaki said it would, but once things change...that's hard for Tigress to accept and wasn't sure if he's really ready to leave the Jade Palace, but doesn't want anyone else to know about it and just shoved her own personal thoughts to the side and said, "Whatever the case, we'll have to ask Master Shifu."

"That's a good idea." Po answered.

* * *

Mixed reactions for this decision...but the final decision's coming later in the story. Until then, stay tuned!

**Voice of Monkey: James Sie**

**Voice of Po: Mick Wingert**

**Voice of Viper: Lucy Liu**

**Voice of Tigress: Kari Wahlgren**


	5. Avenging Plot

We focus on Blackhawk again!

* * *

Chapter 5: Avenging Plot

Further from parts of China, we seek the hooded assassin walk across a forest with his weapons intact and although he's got murder on the brain, he's always held a deep grudge against one of the Bushido-Akio's for killing his parents and since he knows that one of them are in the Valley of Peace, he's hoping that he'll give them the same pain that he's had to endure for so many years. Yet...his master forbids him to do the killing himself and that's making him want to rebel a little, but his loyalty to his master is so important that he can't risk getting beaten again.

"Now remember...I want you to go to the Valley of Peace and do your duty. Don't go killing that person before I do. And if he tries to talk you out of it, attack him." the panther master said.

"What if someone knows about it?" asked Blackhawk.

The panther smiled deviously at him and brought him a black sword and gave it to Blackhawk and replied, "Do what you do best."

That answer was of course...fight and kill them and he said, "Will do."

Blackhawk accepts the sword and head to the boat on the way to the Valley of Peace and as the boat departs, Blackhawk said, "I won't let you down, master!"

The minute he's gone, the panther had a much more devious plan in mind and he muttered, "I know you won't...because as soon as he comes back, he's going down with him as well."

Meanwhile, Blackhawk looks up to the skies and he slowly removes his hood and reveals a black and silver striped young teenage tiger with dark orange eyes with a few cuts, scars and claw marks on his face and an angry-hurt mixed look on his face and he said, "Mom and dad...I'm gonna avenge your deaths and make sure the person that did this to you gets what's coming to him. I'll make you proud...I promise."

* * *

Crazy that the killer is a teenager, huh? Thought I'd give you a little teaser about who Blackhawk is before he confronts Musaki and the gang. Stick around for more!


	6. Not Losing Their Fighting Touch

Though Musaki's time for training at the Jade Palace is almost up, that doesn't mean he's not capable of having his old tricks.

* * *

Chapter 6: Not Losing Their Fighting Touch

Back at the Valley of Peace, Musaki came back to the Bushido-Akio home as he became a little exhausted, but still have plenty of energy left in him after a long day of work and apprentice training and he headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch for a couple of minutes and he looks up and sees his little cousin, Xiao Po Jacob sleeping and he lets out a smile as he picked him up and lets him sleep on his belly. Soon enough, Sierra comes in the living room and sees her son laying on Musaki's belly and she just thought it was the cutest thing she's ever seen and she lets out a little smile and whispred, "Hey, Musaki."

Musaki looks up and sees Sierra coming in and he replied, "Hey, Sierra."

Sierra sits down and she said, "Jake likes sleeping in your belly, huh?"

"Yep. I don't know why though...but for some reason, he seems to like sleeping in my belly. It's kinda like his own blanket." Musaki replied.

Sierra giggles in response to that and she said, "I guess Jake loves being around you."

"Guess so. So...where's your boyfriend?" asked Musaki.

"He's in the basement doing some exercise training. I think having Jacob being born wanted to make him not just a better person, but a better protector and a fighter as well." Sierra answered.

"Yeah. I think him being a father has increased his strength a lot." Musaki replied.

Musaki saw that Jacob has already woken up and he lets out a smile and said, "Hey, Jakey...sleep good?"

Jacob stared at Musaki and held onto his nose and Sierra just smiled at this and said, "So cute."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Musaki replied.

Musaki held onto Jacob and passed him to Sierra and she cuddles him for a second and she said to him, "See if you can join Arizona. I'm gonna breastfeed him."

"He's still breastfed?" asked Musaki.

"Yes, he is." Sierra replied.

Musaki got himself up as he left the living room and he looked at Jacob and said, "Bye, Jacob."

In the basement

Musaki walks downstairs to find Arizona and he hears a lot of punching and fighting sounds coming in and as he followed the sound, he sees a shirtless Arizona punching the crap out of the punching bag and he punched it in his hardest and kicked it with much force and did some flips and turns with it and went on with it for a long time until his ears perked up and he saw Musaki standing there as he was panting heavily.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see." Musaki replied.

Arizona wiped some sweat out of his brow and he replied, "Thought I'd keep going at it in my own pace. Since my time at the Jade Palace is up, I decided to just do a little bit of training in the basement. That way, I can train independently at home while I'm taking care of my son."

"Fatherhood sure has changed you, hasn't it?" asked Musaki.

"Never thought it'd be this much work...but it's really all worth it." Arizona said, with a smile.

Musaki nodded his head in response and he said, "I've been thinking about ending my training a little early too...at the Jade Palace. With home, my job, apprentice training as a blacksmith...I tihnk it's been dominating my time at the Jade Palace and I can't squeeze them in the middle. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"You want my advice? All I can say is that if you've done all you can do after six years of living in the Jade Palace, maybe it is time to put it to an end. You've been there a lot longer than I have and I feel like I can still absorb." Arizona replied.

"Maybe we can still learn from each other." Musaki stated.

Arizona nodded in agreement and said, "There's that."

Arizona's words literally took him to heart and there's really nothing but good for Musaki's future and he could always rely on Arizona for advice and he said, "Thanks. So...you wanna do some sparring...just for the fun of it?"

"Of course. You're still gonna lose, you know." Arizona said, smiling and rubbing his paws together.

Musaki took off his sandals and faced him with a very serious yet smirkish look on his face and said, "Dream on."

* * *

Though Sierra and Arizona are enjoying the joys of parenthood, Arizona and Musaki can't resist at least one sparring session. The full-on sparring for old times' sake is coming up!

**Voice of Sierra: Kelly Hu**

**Voice of Arizona: Nicolas Roye**

**Voice of Jacob: Tara Strong**


	7. Still Got It

Both Arizona and Musaki are gaining some rad moves they got!

* * *

Chapter 7: Still Got It

Arizona and Musaki looked at each other as they were about to do some sparring with each other and although this has big space, they still are capable to taking each other down in their own pace and Arizona started off by pouncing him and giving Musaki an uppercut blow to the elbow, but Musaki counterattacked him with a kick to the stomach and to the face as well.

Arizona jumped back to his feet and he's still going after Musaki as the two sparred with each other with all their might and before long, Arizona did a little backflip move where he goes on a handstand and spins himself around like a windmill to kick the opponent's face...in which case is Musaki's and after that, he got back up and stood there with a basic stance.

Musaki responded with just a ground-shattering move where he stomps his foot and it propelled Arizona to fly in the air while Musaki waits for him to attack and when he falls down, Musaki jumped up in the air and attacked him with the usage of his belly, of which sent Arizona hurtling through the air and landed on the wall.

Musaki lets out a sly chuckle and he said, "Ain't that a skadoosh?"

Arizona grunts and growls fiercely as he got back up and he could see that Musaki's strength has increased tenfold and his fighting skills have advanced so much over the past few months and years, but he himself has gained far more fighting skills than ever and Arizona took off his vest...exposing his muscular built chest and threw it on the ground to show that he's still serious.

"Impressive." Musaki stated.

With that, Musaki removed his vest, exposing his bulky yet muscular chest as well...only 20 times built than Arizona's figure and he said, "I guess there is an advantage of being a big panda...you use your weight for muscules."

"Let's do this!" Arizona exclaimed.

With that, the two continued sparring with each other as fast as ever and it seems like both of them have gained so much knowledge and fighting skills from the Jade Palace that it seems close to being evenly matched in their position. Arizona wasn't gonna lose so easily as he charged at Musaki with full force, but Musaki fought back harder with many styles of martial arts; kung fu, ninja, judo and MMA all rolled into one to overtake Arizona.

Arizona kept punching, kicking, blocking, dodging and blasting every single move he can muster up to keep gaining his strength going ten-fold and he grabbed Musaki's wrist and flipped him on the ground, but Musaki grabbed Arizona's wrist and counterflipped him back and placed his foot above his stomach, panting heavily.

Arizona grabbed Musaki's foot and shove it down, causing him to fall down...yet Musaki got right back up again and tackled him down like a rag doll as the two were wrestling with each other throughout the course of the session.

"What are you boys doing?"

Suddenly, they looked up and saw their girlfriends standing on the steps and they both replied, "Uh...nothing."

Summer chuckled softly in response to this and she said to Musaki, "I noticed you didn't hold back...with that massive amount of muscles on you."

Musaki figured that she was referring to his new muscles he's gained and he lets out a shy chuckle as he blushed a little bit and he said, "You noticed, huh?"

"Yeah, I noticed. I love seeing you spar with your vest off. Kinda makes me...more attractive to you." Summer stated.

Arizona lets out a chuckle after hearing that and Musaki was definitely blushing more afterwards and letting out a very nervous giggle and Sierra said, "Zona...someone wants to see you."

Sierra brought in Jacob and she knew that Arizona could not resist seeing Jacob as he ran towards the steps to hold him and he said, "Hey, buddy. You sleep well? Huh? You're such a good boy."

Arizona rubbed his muzzle towards Jacob's and cuddled him a little bit and Musaki got himself up and witnessed Arizona's fatherly instinct taking in and he lets out a smile and just felt like he's gonna be a great dad to Jacob and stood up, grabbed his vets and puts it back on and said, "How about we call it a tie, Zona?"

"Yeah...our skills are unbeatable, but they're really matched." Arizona replied.

Musaki nodded his head and left the basement to get some food in the kitchen and the others followed suit as well and Summer said, "So...have you thought about ending your training at the Jade Palace early?"

"I have...but I'm still not sure yet. There's so much I've learned these past six years, but I still feel like I wanna learn more." Musaki replied.

"Whatever you decide...the Jade Palace doors will still be open for you. Just keep in mind." Arizona stated.

"No problem." Musaki replied.

* * *

Stay tuned for more! It's awesome!

**Voice of Summer: Vanessa Hudgens**


	8. Alerted Message

Now the real adventure begins!

* * *

Chapter 8: Alerted Message

By the next morning, Musaki was on his way to his apprenticeship place to learn something new there and when he got there, he saw that Daisuke wasn't there. He called him several times, but there's no response yet and he figured he would have to wait until he gets in so they can start. He sat down on the couch and just fiddled around with his sai for a while and also thinking about how Shifu will respond to him ending his training at the Jade Palace early.

Suddenly, he hears someone coming in the room and he assumed that it might've been Daisuke coming by and soon enough, it was Daisuke...along with Brutus, Shakur and Zeng coming by and he kinds knew the vibe whenever Zeng's around and he asked, "What's going on, guys?"

"Musaki...Zeng received a message that's delivered from the Jade Palace and it involves you...or your family." Brutus replied.

Musaki was a little concerned about what it was all about, but if it's about the family...it must be something serious, so he got the scroll, opened it and what was written and read there completely filled him with worry, anxious and above all...ultimate shock.

"Musaki...we've got a huge situation here. And we need you, your family as well as the masters of the Jade Palace to stop this guy. We've heard about this assassin named Blackhawk for several months and no one knows who he looks like or where he comes from, but we gathered info that he kills everyone standing his way or he kills just for the hell of it. We want you all to stop this person before he kills every single batch of our loved ones in China. Bring your fmaily along and whatever you do...be extra careful. Take this to the Jade Palace right away and that's where I will meet you. Kangzai."

Musaki looks up at the scroll and he looks at everyone else and realizes that China's gonna be at stake once again and that he's gonna be put in the middle of it, but he needs more explanation for this and he looks at his apprentice master and he said, "This is real serious."

"Very serious. Me, Brutus and Shakur are gonna accompany you on this whole thing." Daisuke said.

Musaki was very surprised that Daisuke's gonna go on a dangerous mission with them and he asked, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get yourself hurt, master."

"That's why I want to show you a reason why. I'm not just a blacksmith, you know. I'm a 25-year veteran MMA championship fighter." Daisuke said, holding one of his MMA headband and wristbands.

That surprised Musaki to know that his blacksmith master is actually a MMA fighter and that just upped the coolness ante and he said, "Seriously?"

"Very." Daisuke replied.

* * *

What will that message be? Bet you didn't know that Daisuke had an MMA experience? We'll find out soon! Also...tell me what you guys make of the voice-over choices of my OC characters!

**Voice of Brutus: Shaquille O'Neal**


	9. Details of Warning

And here we got the full message and details of what has transpired the warning.

* * *

Chapter 9: Details of Warning

Minutes later, Musaki went up the steps of the Jade Palace with Daisuke, Brutus and Shakur and when they finally made it there, they saw all the Jade Palace masters standing there...plus two foxes-one red fox and another silver fox, both male, late 20's-on the side of the steps and one red fox came forward and he said, "Musaki?"

"Yeah, that's me." Musaki replied.

"I'm Danzig and this is my brother Razu. We came from another part of Shanghai Secluded Valley to warn you about this predicament that we have that involves your family." Danzig replied.

Musaki was inquired to listen to what it all meant and Razu walked over to him and said, "We sent you that message to ensure that your family here is gonna be hunted down by this serial assassin Blackhawk. We don't know what he looks like, but apparently...his prescence is putting China on edge and he needs to be stopped as soon as possible. So...you gotta gather your family relatives and you have to find this guy and stop him. Otherwise...it'll be a downfall for you."

Musaki nods his head and he asked, "What's the reason for that?"

"This killer has a personal hatred for the Bushido-Akio family for so long, but we don't know why yet. That's why you all have to find out why he's doing this so we can bring him down." Danzig replied.

"Okay. Sounds like another mission to me. I'll let everyone know right now." Musaki said, but was stopped by Razu.

"We already gave them a copy of the same exact message right after we sent it to you. I think it's possible that they've already figured it out." Razu replied.

Musaki was surprised that they've received the warning aftrer he received it as well, but at the same time...it was a great idea so that they can get prepared for what's gonna happen next and he turned to them and said, "So...when do we start the search?"

"We start right away. Our search bird indicated that he saw Blackhawk making his way to the Valley of Peace and will be there in less than 2 hours." Razu responded.

"Man, that's a short time. We've gots to get moving." Musaki stated.

He then looks at the other masters of the Jade Palace and he figured that they're gonna come eventually with some added strength assistance to go with it and he lets out a sigh and said, "Are you guys sure you wanna come? I mean...this is really between me and my family."

"We're your family too, Musaki. Don't forget that." Crane pointed out.

"Yeah, your family is ours as well. We want to do everything we can to make sure that there's no harm in them and if they threaten your safety, that's where we come in." Viper added.

"That's what we do here...we not only train and fight together, but we're always there for each other and fight for the people we care about." Monkey added.

Daisuke was very surprised to hear the reception he received from them and he said, "Sounds like you got some great friends that are willing to do everything for you."

Brutus nodded in agreement and said, "I always knew they'd make you the young man we always knew you could be."

With a hint of confidence and much needed encouragement, he was ready for this mission and he was more than down for it and said, "Let's do this. I think my family's gonna have to endure this huge mission."

"Your entire family?" asked Po.

"Yep. Well...I'll ask." Musaki added, with a nervous chuckle.

"No need."

They all turned around and saw Mako, Sage, Cody, Samurai, Phoenix, Tsunami, Max, Logan, Tae Kwan Do, Crash, Bang, Blaze, Yow-Ni, K.C., Panko, Banzai and merely half of the clan standing behind them with their bags packed up and ready to go and Arizona has joined them for the occasion and Mako said, "We got the message right away and we're ready for action."

Musaki then turned to the others and said, "Hope it's okay with you guys."

"It is just fine with us." Viper replied.

Shifu then turned to Tigress and he lets out this huge stern look in his face and said, "Tigress...I do not need to hear a report about you and Max while on this journey."

"Do not worry, Shifu. I will keep an eye on them. I already trust Max and he knows a lot betetr than that." Mako stated, staring at Tigress.

Tigress lets out a frustrated sigh and muttered, "Great."

* * *

Minutes later

Sierra was a little worried about Arizona going on this mission and she was a little afraid for his safety and she said, "Can you at least let us come with you?"

"Sierra...even if I wanted to, we'd end up putting our son at risk. I just need you and him to stay here because it might be dangerous." Arizona replied.

"You know how much I worry about you. I just don't want to see you get hurt or get informed by someone to tell me that you're dead. I just don't want that for you...for our family." Sierra said, almost in tears.

Arizona knew that it really hit heavy for him that Sierra's fear might come true eventually, but he looked at her in the eye, placed his paws on her shoulders and said, "Don't worry about me. You just have to stay strong and as I said to you many times before, you'll never lose me. I'm always gonna be here...in your heart."

Sierra's eyes were immediately welling up with tears and those comforting words helped Sierra a little bit and she understands the reasons why he would do what he can do; to protect his loved ones with all his might and she wraps her arms around him for a tight hug and she cried on his shoulders and Arizona hugged her back and she whispered in her ear, "I'll be back. I promise."

"You promise?" asked Sierra.

"Have I ever broke a promise to you?" asked Arizona.

Sierra knew that he's always stayed true to his promises and that he would do anything he can to come back to his beloved family and his mate and she said, "Never."

He came closer to her and kissed her on the lips very tenderly and she kissed him back and soon enough, their tongues were on each other's mouths just to feel the absolute passion for each other and Sierra had her eyes closed with a few tears coming down on her eyes and they slowly released for a few seconds and he looks at her and said, "Just stay strong."

"I'll try." Sierra replied.

With that, he comes in to see Jacob and he got down to his level and said, "Hey...daddy's gonna go on a little trip, so it'll be you and mommy spending time together. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jacob came closer and tugged his father's muzzle and Arizona responded with a chuckle, but it was a sad chuckle as he grabbed his son's paw and hugged him tightly and he asked, "Can daddy have a kiss?"

Jacob liked his father's cheek and it was somewhat close to a kiss and he said, "I'll take that. I love you, Jake."

He gave him to Sierra and he said to her, "I'll be back soon. Just be safe."

"You too." Sierra replied.

The minute, Arizona grabbed all of his stuff and went downstairs to join the others, there's a feeling that Arizona will come back alive and she hopes that it'll be okay in the end by the time this mission ends. But she still worries for her mate's safety regardless and she whispered, "Please be careful, Arizona."

* * *

For that scene, I just wanted Sierra to have that tender scene between her, Arizona and Jacob on whether or not Arizona should go because of his new role as a father, but one constant has remained; willingness to protect Sierra and the people he cares about. Let the adventure commence!

**Voice of Danzig: Dee Bradley Baker**

**Voice of Razu: Steven Blum**

**Voice of Crane: Amir Talai**

**Voice of Mako: Kyle Hebert**

**Voice of Shifu: Fred Tatasciore**


	10. Reaching His Target

And they finally meet Blackhawk! Moment coming in...

* * *

Chapter 10: Reaching His Target

Through the bamboo forest, Blackhawk comes his way to find one Bushido-Akio and bring him down hard and he's got his sword with him to slice through the bamboo sticks to find this guy and he was completely engrossed with fury, rage and wrath to find this person and ask him why he killed his parents in cold blood and he wanted to kill him himself so he can feel the exact same pain he felt years ago.

Blackhawk panted heavily as he kept walking and walking towards the bamboo forest until he sees a huge palace further away from where he's standing from the view and had a sneaking sense that he's closer to the Valley of Peace and he decided to keep an eye out for his target...but he wasn't one to sit back and just kept walking along.

"The first thing I wanna do when I see this guy...give him so much hell. He'll pay for slaying my parents and I'll slay his family back." Blackhawk growled angrily.

Soon enough...he heard some voices come over and he kept himself hidden in a nearby boulder and as he took a small look, he saw that there were a number of people coming over and as he looked and analyzed closer, he saw them leaving the Valley of Peace and to his surprise...he was instantly familiarized with the japanese marking on one of their foreheads.

And almost immediately...he remembered that same signal that was on his master's wall one time and recalled that it was a birthmark of a Bushido-Akio and as he looked at that same sign, that's when he discovered that he finally found his target.

He weilded out his sword and he was on the verge of angry attack mode and he was ready to attack them whenever necessary.

Meanwhile, the gang was walking their way to the forest and Musaki was eager to do everything he can to protect his family and his relatives and he turned to Danzig and asked, "So...how'd you know about me, anyway?"

"Well...I've heard great things about you at Shanghai Secluded Valley and we're pretty much active in the community there and we've heard nothing but great things about you and your family relatives." Danzig answered.

"It's weird. I've been there multiple times before in the past three and a half years, but never met you guys." Musaki answered.

"Like we said, we live just about a few minutes from Shanghai Secluded Valley in a little area called 'Yamishaki'. It's a little closer towards the town and it's one of the most pretigious neighborhoods around; very tight-knit and things like that." Kazu replied.

"And I'm a father as well. I've got only two kids; Luke and Noah. Noah's half red fox and half silver fox." Danzig replied.

"Half silver fox? Isn't your brother a silver fox?" asked Musaki.

"Yes. Don't ask why." Kazu replied.

"It's complicated...but my wife is a silver fox as well. Her and Kazu are unrelated, so..." Danzig stated.

Daisuke kept walking with the others and everyone was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and suddenly, he heard someone whooshing in the air and he stopped for a second and Musaki noticed Daisuke was stopping and asked, "What's going on?"

"I think we may have been spotted." Daisuke replied.

"Spotted?" asked Mako.

Everyone stopped as they heard footsteps and whooshing sounds surrounding everywhere and Tigress said, "Keep on your toes."

Musaki took out his sword in case someone pops out of nowhere and shouted, "Show yourself!"

Less than a few seconds later, they see someone in a hood dropping out of nowhere and landing on his feet and as he stood up and showed himself, Musaki took a look at this person and asked, "Who are you?"

"The better question is...what are you?"

"Don't ask me questions. What brings you here?" asked Musaki.

"I guess you have no idea what I'm here for...other than the fact that you killed the two people in my life."

Musaki was shocked and appalled after hearing this come out of this person and asked, "Excuse me?"

Suddenly, he removed his hood and revealed himself to be the black tiger and took off his jacket, sporting a dark black vest, grey sweatpants and silver wristbands and he said, "I finally found you...Bushido-Akio."

"Who the heck are you?" asked Musaki.

He brought out his swords to aim at Musaki and he replied, "I'm Blackhawk."

* * *

And Blackhawk meets Musaki face-to-face...wonder what's happening there?


	11. This is Blackhawk?

And the gang's reaction to meeting Blackhawk for the first time!

* * *

Chapter 11: This is Blackhawk?

Everyone was completely stunned by the fact that this is Blackhawk; an angry black tiger who's an actual teenager with an adult sized killer reputation and that puzzled everyone when the killer is actually a teenager and Musaki was confused wondering if this is for real and he asked, "You're Blackhawk?"

"That's right." Blackhawk replied, in a cold tone.

Musaki looked at Danzig and Razu and they were shocked to find that it's a teenage killer and he said, "Somehow I thought for sure he'd be much older."

"So did we. I had no idea that it's a kid this whole time." Bazu replied.

"You mean...we're supposed to be threatened by a teenager who assassins people?" asked Tigress, also in disbelief.

Blackhawk chucks a sword out of him and throws it at Tigress, but ultimately nearly landed on a tree that's inches from her head and the black tiger growls at her and responded, "You could be my next victim if you keep flipping your big mouth, you son of a bitch!"

That was pretty much enough to set her off and wanted to kill him herself, but Musaki, Mako and Po held her back from causing a scene to end that mission before it even begins and Musaki restrains her and said, "Not worth it! Not worth it!"

Blackhawk smirks at her and couldn't believe that they're the same species, but in different stripes and he said, "Think I'm supposed to be scared of you because you're a big kung-fu master? I can take you down faster than I can splice someone's fat head off."

"Not only dangerous, but rude and obnoxious too." Arizona commented.

Tigress eventually calmed herself down, but she remained furious at Blackhawk for calling her the 'B' word straight to her face and she said, "Now...you're not here to call me out, are ya?"

"Screw that! I'm here for this guy...the one who murdered my parents." Blackhawk said, pointing at Musaki.

Musaki was disturbed that he'd be accused of something that he had no clue about or any knowledge of it in whatsoever way and he said, "What?! Why would I do something like that?"

"Shut up! Just answer my question...why did you do that to my parents, you murderer?!" Blackhawk yelled, sticking a sword close to Musaki's neck.

"Hold up! What makes you think that I'm capable of doing stuff like that?" asked Musaki, obviously upset.

"You killed them when I was a cub. I want you to feel the same pain that I felt all those years ago." Blackhawk snarled.

Mako seemed completely upset and lost as to how this is possible and he said, "Young man...this is just all a big misunderstanding. My nephew would never kill anyone or anything."

"How would you know that?!" Blackhawk snarled.

"How many years was that?" asked Mako.

"14 years ago...back when I was three." Blackhawk replied, in a completely angry tone.

Suddenly...there was a huge click into Musaki's head that the killer lost his parents when he was three and he slowly looked at Blackhawk and asked, "How old?"

"Three years old! Does that even mean anything to you?!" Blackhawk snarled.

"How old are you now?" asked Musaki.

"17. Now that I found you, I want to avenge my parents by finishing your life...and your evil clan." Blackhawk growled, right before he was gonna stick a sword to Musaki's stomach.

"Evil clan? Can you tell me what this is all about first? I didn't quite get the memo." Musaki said, remaining calm.

Blackhawk suddenly realized that Musaki had no idea or knowledge about what he's talking about other than what his purpose is so he placed the sword back in his sack and as Musaki got up, Blackhawk asked, "You have no idea why I know your family, do ya?"

"Not a clue. But can you please tell me why you're doing this?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah...we do deserve a little explanation." Mantis chimed in.

"You really wanna know? I'll tell you...when I was three, my parents were killed...slaughtered and left to die. I didn't know who killed them, but what I really wanted to know was why them? Why did they have to leave me on this earth? My master told me that it was all because of you Bushido-Akio's responsible for this and that you're nothing but cold-blooded killers like everyone else in this earth." Blackhawk replied.

As Musaki got his answer, he kinda had a feeling that this kid is holding some personal hatred for the entire clan and wants nothing more than revenge to avenge his parents' death and he said, "That's not true. Whatever master told you that is lying."

"My master is not a liar! Don't you ever call him that!" Blackhawk shouted, in intense anger.

Musaki could tell that this killer has a very short temper and huge intensity levels and he calmly said, "Chill out, dude. I'm just pointing out that we're not the type of people that would do that...especially to someone's family."

"I'm not believing anything you say. It's all full of lies." Blackhawk snarled.

"If there's one thing these guys don't do, it's lie and kill. We know this family well and we know they're not capabale of doing stuff like that." Daisuke reasoned.

Blackhawk didn't want to listen to this because he still holds that hatred and he said, "Enough! I was sent by my master to come at you, but since there's so many of you...I'll take you to them myself. So consider yourselves lucky that I'm not out to kill you...yet."

The Five were totally appalled to hear that this killer was sent by his master to bring the Bushido-Akio's over and Tigress came up to Blackhawk and said, "That will never happen."

"This doesn't really involve you...so you just shut up." Blackhawk growled, getting at her face.

Tigress immediately grabbed him by the wrist, flipped him down and kicked him in the stomach and he got slammed to a tree, but Blackhawk was willing to fight back as he punched, kicked and clawed Tigress around and a full-on fight ensues and Musaki knew this was gonna go nowhere if this keeps going and he stomped his foot...in which causes a chain reaction between the two of them as the ground crumbles to where they're fighting at and that obviously gained their attention.

"Seriously?!" Blackhawk roared.

"What was that for?!" Tigress snarled.

Musaki gave them a very serious yet scary glare that consisted of switching from blue to pitch black in a second and he said, "We're gonna take up that offer Blackhawk said."

"What?!" the masters asked.

"Are you serious, Musaki?! Why would you want to do that?" asked Viper.

Musaki lets out a deep sigh, turned to the others and said, "To get our names cleared. We need to get to the bottom of this alleged accusation this guy brought us and figure out who's telling the truth and who's lying."

"Saki's got a point. Maybe there's something more to this." Samurai agreed.

Most of the masters were against that idea because they fear that Musaki will be killed along with the rest of the clan, but they knew Musaki would never be capabale of taking someone's life away and that they're being accused of something they know nothing about and they want their names to be cleared and in this point, Tigress lets out a sigh and said, "Fine. We'll go with this killer."

"Anything to prove your innocence." Po stated.

Blackhawk lead the charge as everyone else follows him and he said, "If you try anything funny, I'll personally beat the crap out of you."

Musaki thought to himself, 'There's something about this whole thing that doesn't make a bit of sense and I'm gonna find out why.'

* * *

Sounds like Musaki's gonna get to the bottom of this. I know some of you guys are thinking why would Musaki take that risk? Well...you'll have to Musaki yourself.

**Voice of Mantis: Max Koch**


	12. Trying to Get Inside Blackhawk's Head

Let's see if Musaki can try to tap into Blackhawk.

* * *

Chapter 12: Trying to Get Inside Blackhawk's Head

As they were heading towards the forest, Blackhawk kept his suspicions up to see what they might be up to now because he has a feeling that they'll try to come after him and Musaki couldn't understand why Blackhawk would hold something personal against the family for something they don't know about and that it would involved being killed by it. Either way, he was gonna find out the reasons why he's doing this and maybe try to talk him out of it.

"How much further is where your master is?" asked Musaki.

"By boat, a couple of miles further outside of ths region." Blackhawk replied.

Mako suggested an alternative route in case everyone else gets a ltitle tired from walking and he said, "Can we at least have our dragons fly us?"

"Dragons?" asked Blackhawk.

"You'll find your way from there and we'll meet you." Mako answered.

Blackhawk was not convinced by what Mako said and he turned to him and asked, "How do I know you're not gonna bail out?"

"You have my word." Mako answered.

Blackhawk still didn't trust Mako or any Bushido-Akio for anything they said because the one thing he knows they're gonna do is attack him and he said, "No funny stuff."

Almost immediately, Mako lets out his whistle and blows on it to call out all the traveling dragons and literally...within a few minutes, there they come flying out of nowhere very quickly and as they touched the ground, Blackhawk was shocked to see there were dragons all around them and as the clan hopped up, Mako said, "We'll catch up with you."

Blackhawk had his doubts, but he was willing to do the job so he took off on all fours as everyone else took flight and Musaki couldn't help but wonder why he's so hardened and so full of anger and bitterness and wanted to just figure out what's in that mind of his.

As soon as they got there, he saw Blackhawk standing on the dock and everyone went towards where he was and Blackhawk said, "Well, you made it. I can hardly believe you actually kept your word."

"It's a thing in us; when we promise something, we never ever break it." Tsunami added.

Blackhawk scoffed at this and he said, "I'll believe it when I see it. Now let's get going."

The masters were literally appalled and sickened by the fact that even when they did keep their word, it wasn't enough for him and Brutus scoffed and said, "I can bench press that kid for that disrespectful remark he just made."

"And he'll slice your stomach." Musaki added.

"I'm not afraid of that kid. I don't care if he's a child or not...a killer is a killer." Brutus stated.

Even though Brutus did have a solid point, Musaki still feels like he needs to find out what's up with this and wants to get to the bottom of this and he said, "Not this one. There must be something in his life that might triggered that moment."

"You're not actually feeling sorry for the person, are you?" asked Shakur.

Musaki sighed heavily at this and said, "I don't really know...but at the same time, I can't express any sorts of hatred towards him. All I wanna do is get inside this guy's head and see who he's really all about. And when we meet the master, I'll ask him what's this all about and why he chose to lie on us?"

"Very mature and wise, Saki. But I still think it's too dangerous." Shakur stated.

"We'll never know unless we try, won't we?" asked Musaki.

* * *

Musaki has a huge risk to take when it comes to Blackhawk! Will he succeed? Find out next! BTW, if you have any opinions or questions about the choices of voice-overs for my OC's, please let me know.

**Voice of Tsunami: Greg Cipes**

**Voice of Shakur: Christopher Sabat**


	13. Boat Ride

And we see a little glimpse between Musaki and Blackhawk. Breaking his wall might help, right?

* * *

Chapter 13: Boat Ride

While the boat was set sailing, everyone was keeping their eyes on Blackhawk and his intentions to literally attack Musaki and his family after being accused of killing his parents and for some reason, Musaki felt that there was something more to this and why he had so much hatred for the clan that he just met and he needed to get to the bottom of this. He snuck out of the room and see the black tiger looking over the side of the boat and when the tiger's ears perked, he quickly reacted and tackled him down, but Musaki flipped him without a struggle and he asked, "What was that for?"

"You snuck on me. That's a big fatal mistake." Blackhawk replied, growling.

Musaki got up and dusted himself off and said, "Sorry about that."

"Just what are you doing anyway?" asked Blackhawk.

Musaki followed Blackhawk to where he's standing and he said, "I just want to ask you a few questions and stuff like that...if it's no problem."

"I don't care." Blackhawk answered.

Musaki was always like an open book and he took a deep breath and asked, "So...why do you want to come after my family?"

"My master said so." Blackhawk answered.

His curiosity eventually increased as Blackhawk answered and he asked, "Why would your master say that and how does he know us?"

"I sorta ask myself that question, but I never questioned him about it because he gets annoyed when I question him something...and I get disciplined by it." Blackhawk replied.

"Disciplined? How?" asked Musaki.

"Are we gonna talk about me or my master? And why are you so interested in what I've been through anyway?" asked Blackhawk, getting a little suspicious.

Musaki puts his hands up in defense and he said, "I just want to clear the air here. And I just wanted to know why us? We have not done anything to you nor do we know your parents very well."

Blackhawk still kept his guard up and he immediately responded, "He always told me that I should trust no one because all they'll do is betray me and abandon me in the end and those that do trust me can't be trusted. He's the one that took me in after my parents died and told me that the world is a cruel place and I felt like the world was against me...so I became cold and hardened for 14 years since then and it was him that taught me to be an assassin."

"So...let me see if I got this right; he took you in after your parents died and taught you to become an assassin for 14 years?" asked Musaki.

"That's what he did. I had to earn his respect because I'm a natural born killer. Did my first killing when I was six and from there...you don't really feel anything when you kill people nor do you think about it. You just do. Fighting and killing are all I know and really...it's what I'm best at and I can't think of anything else better to do other than those two." Blackhawk replied.

Musaki nodded and he said, "And so taking someone's life is better for you?"

"Since the world is cruel, I decided to be cruel to anyone by killing people. That's why I became this 'serial assassin' and find the person that killed my parents for payback and their deaths being avenged." Blackhawk answered.

"You mean seek revenge?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah. They don't understand how much pain it caused me and they don't deserve any forgiveness from me because I have none in my heart. People who forgive and show comnpassion is a sign of weakness and they'll use it against you." Blackhawk stated.

Musaki blinked his eyes a few times and didn't know what to make of it on that kid's mind, but he can see that there's a scared and sad little boy deep inside of that hardcore killer on the outside and he said, "I disagree with that. Showing no emotions and shoving them inside is a weakness in itself...more so than revenge."

"You don't know me. And that's a lie. I'm not gonna be taken advantaged of!" Blackhawk exclaimed, getting tensed up.

"That's not what I'm saying. There's like...better ways to express your anger." Musaki reasoned.

"Like what?" asked Blackhawk, with a smug look on his face.

"First of all...fighting and killing isn't gonna solve all your problems and it's not the solution to anything. And it's not gonna get your parents back. What would they think?" Musaki stated.

Blackhawk growls in response, thinking that Musaki might've offended them and he said, "Don't talk about my parents! They'd be proud of me for what I'm doing...if that answers your question!"

Blackhawk walks away from him very angrily and he just couldn't believe that he would say those things that he's never heard before while Musaki stood there feeling a little bit concerned for the kid and he got some information out of him, but he needed more and the only answer to that is to go to the source...

He noticed that this boat ride was making a little detour and became familiar with one area around the trees and skies and his gut instinct tells him that the boat is actually leading to his birthplace. He didn't know if fate was gonna happen, but he knew that he will get some more info about this master of Blackhawk's and get inside this whole thing.

"Looks like I'm heading back home." Musaki said, softly.

* * *

Home? You guys know what that means, right? Well, let's just say they're taking a little detour. To where? You'll find out next!


	14. Detour

Did you guys figure out where the detour is?

* * *

Chapter 14: Detour

By the next morning, the boat was heading towards a nearby dock and a couple of people were greeting everyone in the boat and as the gang hopped out of there, they noticed a little shift in location and Blackhawk was the first one to notice and he said, "Wait a minute...where are we?"

The Five looked up and noticed that this isn't where Blackhawk is leading them and Viper asked, "Musaki...where are we?"

Musaki turned to Viper and he replied, "We've made a detour, Viper."

"A detour? To where?" asked Crane, confusedly.

Musaki could tell that everything around there is quite familiar in this location...except for the docks and things like that and he looked up at the sign and reads, 'You have now entered into the docks of Shanghai Secluded Valley.'

"Shanghai Secluded Valley? Your birthtown?" asked Tigress, a little bewildered.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but looks like we've taken the wrong boat." Musaki answered.

As everyone walked out of the boat, it was completely surprising that they ended up in Shanghai Secluded Valley instead of what the actual destination is and Daisuke looked at Blackhawk with a very serious look on his face and said, "If this is some trickery you got going on here..."

"I don't do trickery. And we're supposed to be at my master's domain and this isn't where it is." Blackhawk stated.

"What I don't understand is why are we in Musaki's birthplace?" asked Tigress.

Razu could kinda know the answer to that question as he raised his paw up and he said, "I might answer that...the boat we were in actually led us there."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shakur.

Danzig clears his throat and he turned to everyone and said, "We were sent to find Musaki and inform him of the situation that we're in."

"By who?" asked Musaki, raising his eyebrow.

"Do you have to ask, Xing-Fu?"

Everyone turned around and out comes Oak Sung walking by with his usual black and white cape and headband attire and Musaki was surprised to see his grandfather coming in and it came to the realization that he was the one that sent the foxes over and he whispered, "Grandpa?"

"Hello, everyone. Nice to see you all." Oak replied, waving at them.

Everyone else bowed to him and Oak humbly chuckled and said, "There's no need for bowing. Just a simple 'hello' will do."

Daisuke comes to Oak and he embraced him with a huge hug and he said, "How are you, old friend?"

"Just fine. How's life at the Valley of Peace?" asked Oak.

"Really great. But coming back here is even greater." Daisuke replied.

Oak nodded his head at this and Blackhawk took one look at Oak Sung and he walked closer to him with an angry look in his face and he said, "So...you're a Bushido-Akio too?"

"Yes." Oak replied.

Danzig came towards Oak and he said, "We brought the boy over, but Musaki wanted to know some more information."

Oak looked at his grandson and he can tell that he needed to get to the bottom of this whole thing and he can sense that he might give him some answers and he said, "I guess there's something you ought to know, Xing-Fu. Come with me and I'll tell you."

"We'll join you." Crane stated.

"No, you stay here and keep an eye on this young man here." Oak replied.

Crane was gonna object, but Tigress immediately cut him off and he replied, "We won't let him out of our sight."

Crane was starting to get annoyed by what Tigress just did and asked, "Really? Was that even necessary?"

* * *

Oak Sung was the one that brought Musaki and the others in the wrong location. Wonder why? Oak has a way with premonitions...not bad for a 70+ year old panda.

**Voice of Oak Sung: Randall Duk Kim**


	15. Answers from Oak Sung

And Oak Sung explains all on this mystery.

* * *

Chapter 15: Answers from Oak Sung

Musaki and Oak Sung were walking across the forest and while they were walking, Musaki was really curious as to why his grandfather knew about this without warning and that he knows something behind this story and he said, "Can I ask you something, grandpa?"

"Ask away, Xing-Fu." Oak replied.

Musaki cleared his throat and asked, "How did you find out? About this situation?"

"Xing-Fu...I had a premonition several weeks ago that someone is gonna exact revenge against our family for something that's personal to him and he wanted to make that idea fulfilled." Oak replied.

"A premonition?" asked Musaki.

"Yes. To fully understand what I meant by that, you'll have to come this way. It's where I've been spending a lot of my time in every day for the past 45 years." Oak stated.

As Musaki followed his grandfather there, they walked past some trees and bushes until they reached this huge little wooden house that looks like it was new and refurbished after 45 years and as Oak walked into the door, Musaki took one glance at that room when he came in and it was like a new sancutary all filled with past memorabilia of everything Bushido-Akio related and tells about the entire ancestry of the clan.

It left Musaki breathless and in awe that there's everything about the family history in it and it's starting to fascinate him into extremes that he'll learn a lot about the clan he always wanted to learn about. Oak looked at his grandson and noticed that he was amazed by every part of Bushido-Akio history told and being formed in there.

"It's very impressive, isn't it?" asked Oak.

"Yes, it is. Everything I wanted to learn about my relatives is right there in front of me." Musaki said, with a soft-spoken whisper.

"I know. I would love to explain it all to you soon, but for now...I'm gonna reveal the reason why this young tiger wanted hunt down Bushido-Akio blood." Oak replied.

Musaki was super focus about the main reason why he's there and he stood right in front of his grandfather and wants to know the full scoop on it and Oak said, "Someone must've forced him to do that."

Then, it took a sudden turn for him to realize that Blackhawk has been forced to do something like this and that it wasn't all his idea and he asked, "Forced?"

"Yes...from someone he's been learning a lot from." Oak replied.

"But...who would force him to do that? He said that his master sent him to find us." Musaki answered.

"He did. And from what I can tell, Blackhawk's master has a held a very deep and personal hatred towards our clan for years and turned against us for no reason. He said that he wanted revenge against us and he killed about half of our clan and even before you were born, he's held a bitter resentment towards one of them." Oak replied.

"Well...who?" asked Musaki.

Oak showed Musaki a picture of that master and revealed to be a black panther with a very huge cockeye and a eyepatch on the right and Oak replied, "That's him. Akiro Zain-Hu. Apparently, he had a huge obsession with a female member of the family and he just felt deeply possessive by her and he wanted her to be with no one else but him."

"Jeez...someone's jealous." Musaki stated.

"She broke it off with him though, which was a best decision for her. But unfortuantely...he didn't take it well and it made him very bitter inside and thought if he can't have her, no one could. I was well aware that she wanted revenge on the woman and the one who ended up marrying her." Oak replied.

Musaki was a little surprised by this and he said, "Going this far to do stuff like that? Whoever that woman was, she did the right thing to break up with that crazy dude."

"Yep. That woman...was your mother." Oak answered.

Musaki froze for a second and realized that the panther's 'mate' was actually Musaki's own mother and he slowly turned to his grandfather in shock and in disbelief and said, "My mother?"

Oak nodded his head in response to that and he said, "He wanted revenge on your parents and the entire clan and he proclaimed that he was gonna kill her, your father and their children. Fortunately, Akiro never got the chance to do so. But I have a feeling that he might be using Blackhawk as a pawn to slander us for his own personal vengance."

Musaki was definitely speechless after hearing that news and he couldn't believe that it wasn't Blackhawk out for revenge...it was his master that was out for revenge and Blackhawk was his pawn behind all of this and there were a lot of things on his mind that he just couldn't fathom, but he knows that this needs to end right there and then.

"So...what do we do?" asked Musaki.

"We need to end this now before we're all doomed." Oak said, in a serious tone.

Musaki nodded in agreement with that and he said, "Grandpa...this might sound a little crazy to hear, but I think deep inside that killer, he's just hurting because he lost his parents and I think that someone made him think that we're cold-blooded killers and he turned into one of them. The killer is just a kid, still. I think it would be wrong to take the life of a young cub."

"A young cub?" asked Oak, confusedly.

"Yeah...Blackhawk is a teenager." Musaki answered.

Oak was in disbelief that the killer is actually a teenager, but he always knew that his grandson would never lie in his face and he nodded his head at this and said, "If that's the case...then we should keep an eye on him."

"Revenge just isn't worth all of this...especially when you're a kid." Musaki added.

"I agree, Xing-Fu. I'm gonna accompany you and the others on this mission...so I can confront Akiro." Oak replied.

Musaki looked at his grandfather and was a little surprised that he actually packed up and said, "You're going?"

"Yes, I am. I may be 70+ years old, Xing-Fu...but do not underestimate the fighting skill of an old warrior who has the energy of a young whippersnapper." Oak stated, while showing off some slick kung-fu moves.

Musaki chuckled at this and said, "You never know your limits, do you?"

"I have no limits." Oak stated.

* * *

And you'll see Oak Sung's limitless capabilities later in the story and the full story behind Blackhawk's master. That ain't the end of this mystery, though! Stay tuned!


	16. Questioning Blackhawk

We decided to check in on the masters and Blackhawk and chaos ensues...with a little bit of action and Po's weird antics. Just one though.

* * *

Chapter 16: Questioning Blackhawk

Meanwhile, everyone has kept a watchful eye on Blackhawk as he's cleaning up his sword and they knew that they were not gonna let him out of their sight...and it made the black tiger completely annoyed to have all eyes on him and he turned to them and said, "Quit staring."

"We're told to keep an eye on you. Whether you like it or not, we have to make sure that you're not up to something." Tigress said, with a growl.

Blackhawk scoffs at Tigress and he said, "You can't tell me what to do or what not to do. I do what I want when I feel like it."

Arizona kept a close eye on him and he lets out an angry growl and he said, "Just what precisely are you planning on doing with Musaki anyway? He doesn't know you nor your parents."

"I'm not doing anything with him now. Besides...even if I wanted to kill him, it would take all the burden off my shoulders after all the pain the other Bushido-Akio's caused me." Blackhawk replied, with a bitter growl.

Viper just couldn't understand why this killer-as young as he is-would be capable of committing such deadly crimes and she asked, "What have they all done to you that turned you into a cold-hearted murderer?"

Blackhawk took that question as an offense and he lets out a snarl and said, "That's really none of your business! I kill because I can...to get back at the world."

"And what has the world done to you anyway?" asked Crane.

Blackhawk was starting to get increasingly frustrated, annoyed and irritant to those questions and he snapped at them all and shouted, "How many times are you gonna ask me stupid questions?! Won't it be easier if you'd all shut the hell up?!"

Mako was not gonna tolerate this young man's attitude and he came towards him and said, "You watch your mouth. I don't know what your deal is with us, but do not take it out on them."

Blackhawk got into Mako's face with a very serious and intimidating look and asked, "What are you gonna do about it, old man?"

"Don't get in my dad's face." Samurai said, with a hint of warning.

Blackhawk wasn't gonna take any orders from a Bushido-Akio member and he said, "What's he gonna do about it?"

Mako's eyes shifted from blue to fiery orange/red combo as a sign that he's literally serious and wasn't gonna take mess from anyone as he lowered his eyebrows and said, "Anything else you wanna say to me, Blackhawk?"

Blackhawk backed away for now, but he was still in his fighting spirit and he just felt like he was gonna be attacked any minute and he brought out his sword and said, "Come on! I'm not scared of any of you! I'll take you all on!"

"We didn't come here to fight you, dude. Why would you want to kill all of us?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yeah, what sorts of knowledge you have about our family history?" asked Mako.

Blackhawk grunts in frustration and he exclaimed, "What are you guys talking about?! I know nothing of your family history! I just know that you guys were responsible for killing my parents!"

"Who told you that stupid lie?" asked Logan, growling.

"It's not a lie! My master said you guys were responsible for killing my mom and dad! He knows about your family history better than me!" Blackhawk shouted.

The rest of the masters heard it straight from Blackhawk's mouth and figured that the tiger's master knows all the answers and it got them thinking that maybe the master might have something to do with this and Tigress said, "Why don't you take us to him then? If he knows so much?"

"I ain't gonna take any orders from you!" Blackhawk screamed.

Tigress was about to get really sick of this kid's attitude and he said, "Do you talk to adults like that?"

"Only those that can't keep their nose out of my personal business." Blackhawk replied.

Blackhawk was gonna strike at Tigress, but Brutus and Shakur pinned him down to the ground and Brutus said with a very stern tone, "It's our business now."

"Get off of me!" Blackhawk shouted.

He punched both of them down and the two were ready to tackle this guy and restrain him from fighting while Blackhawk only punched, struck, kicked and knocked them down, but neither Brutus and Shakur were giving up and Blackhawk challenged them and said, "Come on, bring it! I'll make you taste my sword!"

Soon enough, it was abruptly stopped when Po tackled him down and sat on his face, causing Blackhawk to let out a muffled scream and his hand was flailing across the ground and all Blackhawk did throughout that time was scream, yell and spat out every curse word that came out of his mouth, even though no one could understand what he's saying.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" Blackhawk screamed.

Po squished him deeper with his butt and Blackhawk felt like he was gonna suffocate and then...as if it couldn't get any worse for him, Po farted several times and it made Blackhawk scream in terror and Po was sitting there watching him get tortured and he said, "Take it all in. Now you know how we feel when you try to mess with Lil' Saki and his awesome crew."

"You stink! It smells like something just died here!" Blackhawk exclaimed.

Soon enough, they see Oak Sung and Musaki walking back where they were and Musaki immediately noticed Po sitting on Blackhawk's face and just looked completely stunned, but also disgusted by that and he said, "Po...what are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on Blackhawk. He tried to start a fight with all of us, but I stopped him and now...my butt's keeping an eye on him." Po replied.

"It won't help if he passes out." Musaki stated.

Po looked at Musaki for a while and he said, "In my mind, I thought it was cool."

"Yeah, well in my mind, it's disgusting!" Blackhawk shouted.

Musaki lets out a deep sigh and he said, "Let him go, Po."

Po was looking at him like he's just asking for enemy territory and asked, "But what if he escapes?"

"Dude...I think having Blackhawk enduring a moment being sat on by you is torture enough. Get off of him, please." Musaki said.

Po sifhed heavily and just got up and Blackhawk finally started breathing as he got up and coughed and he said, "I could've died!"

"And that's not saying much." Logan muttered.

After that, Musaki said to them, "Listen, guys...my grandpa's gonna head on this journey with us because he knows Blackhawk's master very well and as soon as we face him, we're gonna get some straight answers from him."

Blackhawk snarled at Oak Sung for this because he has a feeling that this is not gonna go well when he comes face to face with his master and said, "This is not happening!"

"Young man, we need to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Whether you like it or not, we're going." Oak said, very sternly.

Then, Blackhawk sighed in defeat and said, "Fine! I'll lead and the rest of you guys just stay out of my business. That way, we won't have any problems."

He stormed off in a huff with the assumption that the others will catch up and as they were heading their way, Danzig quickly followed them along with two cubs; one red fox and one silver fox; both baby cubs that are a year old and a year and a half old and Musaki turned to Danzig and said, "Those your kids?"

"Yeah. This is Luke and the other one is Noah." Danzig said, introducing them to the cubs.

Musaki nodded his head and he said, "Pretty cute cubs. I'm guessing they're coming along too?"

"Yeah...because we're gonna find their mother and get them back from one of Akiro's lackeys." Danzig replied.

"Akiro?" asked Arizona.

"That's my master." Blackhawk replied.

* * *

Though Oak is very wise, he also doesn't take mess with anyone who talks back. Very out of character, but he's very disciplined in teaching these whippersnappers a thing or two about respecting your elders. Stay tuned!

**Voice of Phoenix: Nolan North**


	17. Impatient Panther

Little bits and pieces of Blackhawk's master's personality is coming in...

* * *

Chapter 17: Impatient Panther

At this dark cave, the hooded panther was walking across parts of the hallway to wait for Blackhawk's return and in each second, he couldn't wait for him to get back to bring in one Bushido-Akio to gain vengance for his own selfish desire and it felt like it's taking eternity for him to come back and he growled very impatiently and said, "Where is that boy? It doesn't take him that long to find those targets, roughen them up a bit and bring them to me."

Soon enough, he heard some footsteps come in and he quickly turned around and it was his lackeys coming in and one of them said, "We're back, Akiro!"

"Did you find Blackhawk?" asked Akiro, growled.

"Uh...Blackhawk?" asked one of his lackeys.

"Get off of me!"

Suddenly, they brought in a female silver fox, all tied up by her paws and Akiro was deeply appalled that they brought in the wrong person and he said, "This is not what I asked you for!"

"I told you this was the wrong person!" one lackey said, whacking him in the head.

"Well, don't blame me! I had too much to drink!" another lackey whined.

The other lackey groaned as face-palmed himself and replied, "You and your drinking problem...no wonder you always screw up a hostage!"

"I thought I would get lucky with her...especially in my personal chambers." the drunk lackey said, smirking.

The female silver fox responded quickly with stomping his toe, causing him to yowl and whimper in response and she said, "You've got some nerve!"

Akiro groaned at this and realized that this was getting useless and he said, "Last time I ever rely on you. If you want to get something done, you have to do it by yourself."

With that, he picked up his weapons and walked out of there in a huff and said, "I'll find Blackhawk myself!"

"What are we gonna do with her?!" asked one lackey.

Then...he realized that he knew Danzig and had immediately figured that she has a ring on her finger and got a devious plan to go along with this and said, "Take her to the cell for now."

Afterwards, they did what they said with the female silver fox protesting every single second of it while Akiro walks out of the cave and said to himself, "Blackhawk...as soon as I find you, I'm gonna give you the punishment of a lifetime."

* * *

Uh-oh...sounds like this master has got something planned for Blackhawk! Stay tuned!

**Voices of the master's lackeys: Rob Paulsen, Steve Blum**

**Voice of the female silver fox: Lauren Tom**


	18. Back on the Boat

We got more info about Blackhawk coming soon and Musaki's gonna drill into Blackhawk a little bit. Let's see how it works out!

* * *

Chapter 18: Back on the Boat

Back at Shanghai Secluded Valley, the masters and the Bushido-Akio clan got to the docks and hopped to the boat and from there, they sailed out of the valley and headed to where Blackhawk's master is and Crane asked, "How further is where your master is?"

"12 miles." Blackhawk replied.

He nodded his head in response to that and he said, "Looks like we've got a long way to go then."

As they were sailing, Musaki was still hoping that he can try to try Blackhawk out of this whole thing and he was willing to put himself out there and share some thoughts, so he walked over towards him and Blackhawk had a sense that he's coming over to talk again, which is something he doesn't need right now and Blackhawk said, "What do you want now?"

"I just came to talk to you about one important thing; forgiveness." Musaki replied.

Blackhawk scoffed at this topic and asked, "What's forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness is the same thing as an apology. When you apologize, you express any sorrow and remorse for all the things you've done to yourself or when you hurt somebody else for all the crap you put them in, even if they didn't deserve it. When you forgive, you reconcile with someone you're not in good terms with and you never wish death or harm or any kinds of bad feelings you have with someone." Musaki replied.

"I know what it means. I just think it's really weak and pathetic and that someone's using it to take advantage of you and your weakness." Blackhawk growled.

"I don't believe that. People who think that way are the ones that have no heart and they have no desire to forgive people and rather hold on to the past rather than move forward with their future and their lives." Musaki stated.

"Then that's their problem. My master said that forgiveness is for the weak and that no one should be forgiven. The person deserves to die because of what they put me through and only after that, I feel better." Blackhawk argued.

Musaki was stunned to hear that the only way Blackhawk will move forward is after killing people who have wronged him and he said, "Is it really worth all of that?"

"Yeah, it is. When you see me come, you'd better watch out because everyone is a victim. I'm doing this for myself and for my master." Blackhawk replied.

"But why would your master encourage you to kill innocent people who doesn't deserve their lives to end that way?" asked Musaki.

Blackhawk turned to Musaki and he replied, "Because the world is always against you. You have to fight them back in order to be victorious. My master actually taught me to be an assassin and it's the only thing I'm good at."

"But...you're young. Too young. How can you not stop and think to yourself 'what the heck am I doing'?" asked Musaki.

"I shove that thought out of my head because it's distracting me and my goal to do what I'm supposed to do. And don't start on my temper. It's impossible for me to control it and my master said I can let my anger take over me when I kill people." Blackhawk replied.

"You know...most people who has anger issues usually walk away, count to ten, punch a tree or even get some space to cool down. I've never heard of one person who wants to kill to release anger out of it." Musaki said.

"It certainly ain't the first." Blackhawk said, with a smug.

Musaki lets out a big sigh and he said, "Listen, I'm not gonna tell you what to do or what not to do. But...what I will say is this: what good would it do to remain an angry person for the rest of your life anyway?"

"Because it's better than being a weak person and it makes you tough. You get respect from your master and you have to call the shots. Shouldn't you do the same if your parents died?" asked Blackhawk.

"No, I wouldn't. I don't have to gain revenge on someone who killed my parents and it's not a good way to live. It'll only get you deeper into misery and something you'll never get yourself out of." Musaki replied.

Blackhawk scoffed at that answer Musaki just said and he said, "Figures...coming from a Bushido-Akio."

Musaki brushed it off like it was just yesterday's news with that comment Blackhawk gave him and he said, "Blackhawk, here's what I'm saying. You're way better than this. Why would you want to gain revenge on someone that didn't even do anything to cause you any harm or anger?"

"I don't know! And I'm pretty sure I don't care! I'm mad because my parents are dead! For you to say that I can't focus on revenge really throws off my goal! Revenge is everything to me and I want to see the person suffer because they can feel the same way I felt years ago!" Blackhawk roared.

"I'm not here to fight you, dude. I'm telling it like it is. Revenge is never the best option. It's a weakness." Musaki replied.

Blackhawk felt like Musaki completely said something offensive and he slowly turned to him with a furious look and said, "What did you say?"

"If you try to hurt everyone, that's something you'll regret for the rest of your life. Taking someone's innocent life is not a good way to get them back. In the end, it's a lose-lose situation where nobody wins. You can't get yourself back from that." Musaki said.

"Revenge is not a weakness! Avenging my parents death is everything to me and I don't care what happens to me after that! And I don't want to hear anything else come out of you! So just leave me alone! You don't know me! You don't know my situation and I'm sure as hell that you don't know all the crap I've been through! What I've had to deal with every single day! There's nothing you can say or do that will stop me from being an assassin!" Blackhawk shouted, unaware that he's shedding a few tears.

Musaki did notice a few tears coming out of the black tiger as Blackhawk walked away from him and in that moment, Musaki could tell that this part of him came out and thought to himself, 'Now we're getting somewhere.'

Blackhawk just walked off the other side of the boat, looking at the water while being totally mad, but he was tearing up and just felt like Musaki exposed one weak spot of him and it hit him hard...so hard that he just broke down crying as the tears fell down to the ocean.

"He just doesn't understand what I've been through all my life..." Blackhawk whispered, tearfully.

* * *

Underneath this cold-hearted façade, there's actually a view of Blackhawk in his most vulnerable. Stick around for more!


	19. The Ugly Truth

And the gang gets a little glimpse on what actually occurred on the night Blackhawk's parents died and who was actually responsible for it.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Ugly Truth

Musaki walked back inside to the boat where everyone else is and Oak looked at his grandson for a second and he said, "Xing-Fu...I have something to show you all about Akiro."

"What about him?" asked Musaki, as he stood between Viper and Mako.

"Your grandfather's gonna show us something about him that probably might've made a break into the case of who really killed Blackhawk's parents." Mako replied.

As everyone sat down or stood up (whatever the case may be), Oak Sung closed his eyes, took a deep breath and chanted an old Japanese chant to give them a visual of what happens in the past, kinda like the Moon Pool at the Jade Palace, except it's told in a medium-sized orb that can give a few clear view of what it could be.

Soon enough, they showed Blackhawk as a young cub with two parents; one female black tiger and the other a silver, white male tiger living in a peaceful secluded tiger haven somewhere off of China and the two parents were completely happy with the environment that they're in and they are also great friends with another clan; the Bushido-Akio family.

To the surprise of Mako, Musaki and all the other members, they were close neighbors and great friends and partners as well and they were completely amazed by the tight-knit relationship they have between them and Oak said, "Believe it or not, we've had a great relationship with all of them and their territory was closer to Shanghai Secluded Valley and we'd visit each other all the time."

"I never would've thought..." Musaki whispered.

Almost quickly, the scene shifted to Akiro as he wanted full-on revenge on someone that broke up with him and he just looked at a poster of that female panda, growled and snarled at the picture and just slashed it in the middle, thinking that it was her face and Musaki was shocked to see that that was actually his mother he was obsessing over and to make her pay, he wanted to do the ultimate...kill her.

Disgust and shock filled into the Bushido-Akio's as they watched it unfold and Oak said, "It grew worse from there. Akiro never had a chance to gain revenge on that woman because she and her husband were already killed by Tai Lung. So...he decided to make a different approach."

And suddenly, Akiro came in with all of his lackeys to tear up the tiger village; homes were destroyed or burned, families were scattered and some were beaten, tied up or killed. Oak and most of the tigers left the village in drones to head to Shanghai Secluded Valley for safety with Oak leading them. 68% of tigers were safe and alive and only 16% didn't escape in time and that's where Akiro came in and did the unthinkable.

Akiro spied on Blackhawk's parents and he knew that they had a strong bond with the Bushido-Akio's very well and thought if one set of panda parents died, he'd counterattack another set of parents and he flew out of nowhere and both tiger parents were defenseless as Akiro came in, attacked them and before long, they were stabbed and killed. The parents' screams filled the air as Akiro stabbed them in cold blood with his dagger multiple times and once he stopped, his rage was almost exhausted and thought that this revenge was fulfilled.

Now all he needed was a pawn to get him to do his dirty work for him and once he completed it, that's where he left the house and waited for the perfect prey to fill his head with revenge to get at the Bushido-Akio's and he witnessed the one black tiger cub mourning and grieving over his parents' murder and Akiro lets out a very devious smirk and said, "He just might do."

Before long, Akiro took Blackhawk in as his own 'student' and filled his head with deep hatred and vengance and claimed that the Bushido-Akio's were responsible for the murder of his parents' death and instilled him in the basic training of being an assassin, thus turning him into a cold-blooded killer with zero remorse, zero emotion and a lot of rage and anger inside of him.

"...and that's how Akiro did it...by turning this innocent kid into an assassin that's well over China, all because he wanted to do his work for him so he can get justice for something that none of us knew nothing about." Oak responded.

After seeing all of this, they knew the entire time that they have been framed for something they had no involvement and Musaki was completely appalled by all of this and he whispered, "That just ain't right."

"Definitely not right at all." Arizona growled.

"How dare this guy...trying to pit the blame on you guys when he did all the work himself?!" Viper hissed.

"And him using Blackhawk as his pawn to bring your family down for no reason." Daisuke said, angrily.

"That is just un-freaking-cool." Po spat out.

Tigress could feel the tense core running through her veins after this was unfolded and she said, "Akiro has been telling him lies the whole time to say that someone else was responsible for what he did instead of what your family did."

"Us Bushido-Akio's are never capable of doing things like that. We are very peaceful neighbors...but we're also warriors and fighters at the same time." Oak responded.

"I feel as if Blackhawk should know about this. We're gonna tell him the truth right now." Tigress said, heading out, but Musaki stopped her.

"We're not gonna tell him now." Musaki replied.

Tigress was perplexed that he stopped her from telling him the truth and she said, "We have to. He deserves to know that his master is nothing but a calculating, murderous, deceitful beast!"

"And I agree that we should, but not right now." Musaki stated.

"We could if you get out of my way!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress tried to shove him out of the way, but Musaki didn't move an inch and he knew for a fact that it's too soon to tell him right this second and he replied, "We can't tell him now because if we do, he'll defend his own master and is gonna stick to who really killed his parents! He'll think we're lying and that it'll be nothing but an excuse to get us off the hook and keep him from trying to wave venegance on us!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?! Just lie?" asked Tigress.

"We don't have to lie. Blackhawk's gonna know for himself eventually, so there's not much we can do right now. He has a true loyalty to the master and will always defend him, even if he is a lying, murderous, corruptive freak." Musaki answered.

"Xing-Fu's right. There is nothing that we can do until Blackhawk realizes the truth for himself." Oak replied.

Tigress suddenly calms herself down and she panted heavily as she looks at everyone else and figured that if she tells him now, there will be a risk that the dangers will increase greatly and Blackhawk will take his full-on anger out on anyone he can and she said, "Fine."

"All righty then. At least we know that it's not really us. This kid is too young to kill anyway." Musaki replied.

"Too young? Why do you say he's too young?" asked Viper.

"Just hear me out...I know that he's an assassin, but on the inside, he's just a little cub that's hurt and mad at the world and he just needs someone to stop him before he'll end up in a situation that he won't get out of." Musaki replied.

Everyone was surprised to hear what Musaki had to say and they didn't know how to make of it that he saw what's really in that black tiger's mind and Crane asked, "You're joking, right?"

"No joke." Musaki replied.

Soon enough, Blackhawk comes in the room and he said, "We're about to reach my master's place soon. We'll land there early in the morning...and I heard you slandering my master. I don't appreciate that and I happen to know that he would never do stuff like that! So you just shut up about him! He's my master! He'd never do that to me!"

Afterwards, everyone was shocked to see how Blackhawk strongly felt about his master and it was just as Musaki predicted it'd be and he turned to Tigress and said, "See what I mean?"

"Just...shut up." Tigress snarled.

Yet, all of them were totally unaware that some of Akiro's flight lackeys were on their way back to their master's domain to alert them that they're heading this way and that tomorrow morning or so, they'll come face to face.

* * *

It's gonna lead up to this amazing dramatic moment. Stay tuned!


	20. News on the Arrival

And Akiro gets his news from his lackeys!

* * *

Chapter 20: News on the Arrival

Akiro was still lurking around late at night outside to look at the ocean and he noticed a boat sailing its way towards where they are and he had a sneaking sense that it might be Blackhawk and he lets out a very sinister smirk, knowing that he's coming back and that he's gonna bring in vengance to the Bushido-Akio's and spill the awful truth on his own student and this plan is coming along very perfectly.

Then, he heard the squawking sounds of his in-flight lackeys as they came back to him and one of them said to him, "They're coming this way! Blackhawk is coming back!"

"And he's got a gaggle of Bushido-Akio's on that boat." another hawk lackey stated.

That literally piqued Akiro's amazement to know that there are plenty more on that boat and he said, "Excellent. Just excellent."

"And some kung-fu masters from that there Jade Palace." the first in-flight lackey said.

And then...Akiro turned completely dumbfounded when he heard that the Jade Palace masters are coming on this boat as well and he said, "No matter...I'll get them as well."

"You want us to get them now, master? To make sure they're being warned?" one lackey asked.

"No. Let them come until morning. Remember...patience is very key." Akiro replied, with a sinister grin.

He pulls out the same dagger that he used to kill Blackhawk's parents with and said, "All good things come...to those who wait."

* * *

Uh-oh...something wicked this way comes! Stick around for more!

**Voices of in-flight lackeys: Jim Cummings, Scott Menville**


	21. Finally Arrived!

Morning breaks and they're finally coming to their actual destination! And you'll see little glimpses of what happens before they made their final destination.

* * *

Chapter 21: Finally Arrived!

Early in the next morning, everyone was still asleep and some of them were awake already on the boat and the sun has already start rising and mostly everyone was snoring, some sucking their thumbs, some mumbling in their sleep and Sage...he was on top of Tigress for some odd reason in his sleep, thinking it was some hot girl in his dreams and as he mounted on top of her, Tigress' quick instincts swept in and she single-handedly punched him on the nose and Sage's only reaction was a yelp and a whimper as he fell down to the floor, almost waking everyone up.

Sage was looking upside down on the wall and he saw a very cranky Tigress staring at him and he quickly asked, "What the hell?"

"You're the most disgusting wolf pup in the history of mankind." Tigress whispered, with a stern growl.

"What are you talking about? I was having a dream about a girl that I was willing to destroy her virginity with." Sage answered.

Tigress got closer to him and grabbed him by the tail and said, "And why were you on top of me?"

Sage was confused by this and he tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why would I do stuff like that?"

Then, the realization came into overdrive that this was a casual yet weird sleeping habit for mounting on top of people on his sleep and he looked at Tigress and realized that he had done the unthinkable to her and got grossed out and said, "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Why do you men always think nasty thoughts? I do not understand." Tigress whispered, exasperatedly.

Sage grabbed ahold of his tail and landed on his feet, stood up to Tigress and he said, "If you have a man to call your own, you wouldn't have a damn problem with that, would you?"

He smirked at her and that almost set her off and Sage continued on to say, "Besides...you're too old for the Streetfight Sage because you have no game."

At some point, Tigress wanted nothing more but to lunge and punch him in the face, but just wanted to refrain from that because he didn't want to cause a huge uproar and wake everyone else up and she turned to Sage and said, "You're just lucky I'm letting you live."

"Well...if you need me, I'm gonna take a dump on the ocean." Sage said, smirking proudly as he walked off.

After Sage left, Tigress felt deeply annoyed and irritable towards Sage more so than Po and just tried to calm herself down and as soon as she came back in, Max was already awake and he said, "Morning, Tigress."

"Maximus." Tigress replied.

As Max got himself up, he stretched up and down and did a few splits to keep his body strong did a few yoga poses here and there and most of those are very flexible and Tigress witnessed what he had just did and couldn't believe that Max is that flexible for someone his age. When Max noticed that she was looking at him, he asked, "What?"

Tigress grunts in response as she left the inside of the boat and Max scratched the back of his head and said to himself, "What was that all about?"

* * *

Minutes later

Musaki was walking all around, looking at the skies and he was thinking about his girlfriend, wondering if she's doing okay without him there, but he knows that he will always come back for her and after all the events that occured within the past day or so, he knew that this was gonna be his most critical mission he's ever been in...although it could only be the last one he'll ever have with his Jade Palace family.

"Musaki?"

Musaki turned around and saw Daisuke coming in and stood right next to him and he said, "Hey, Daisuke."

"What's on your mind, young man?" asked Daisuke.

Musaki lets out a deep sigh and he knows that he's got a billion things on his mind already that he's not sure if he can share with Daisuke, but he knew that his mentor could read his mind like an open book and he replied, "A lot. Between the mission and finding out the truth last year, my life's starting to get a little bit complicated. But that's not even the least of my worries."

"You worried about parting ways with the Jade Palace?" asked Daisuke.

That surprised Musaki as he turned to Daisuke and asked, "How'd you know?"

Daisuke chuckled softly at him and said, "I know you like the back of my head. I understand that you're worried about stopping your training early."

"It's not the end of training I'm worried about. It's about how they'll take it because what if they don't understand?" asked Musaki.

"Saki...do not think about what pleases others. Just think about what pleases you. If you want to stop training, that's fine. If you want to keep going, that's okay too. But it is really up to you and what you wanna do. Think for yourself." Daisuke added.

That piece of solide advice kinda helped him a little bit and he's only 19 and can make his own decision without anyone telling him to make his own decisions and he knows that it'll be a big step in his life and he took a deep sigh and said, "Okay...then I guess I'll choose to..."

"We made it!"

Suddenly, they turned around and noticed that they're reaching their destination and noticed that it's very treacherous, dangerous and all around war zone like in this place, but Musaki looked at Blackhawk and asked, "This is your master's domain?"

"Better believe it." Blackhawk replied.

Musaki could tell that the tikme has come to come face to face with this Akiro guy and has come totally prepared as he brought in his swords, two sai and nunchuks in case things are really going down from there and Tigress said, "Looks like we're gonna be in for a huge meeting."

"But stay on your toes, everyone." Mako stated.

Blackhawk lead the charge and he turned to everyone and asked, "Are you guys coming or what?"

"We're going." Musaki replied.

* * *

They finally made it! The suspense is almost starting to kill us! What can happen next? You'll have to wait and see for yourselves!

**Voice of Sage: T.J. Miller**

**Voice of Max: Ben Diskin**


	22. Face to Face with Akiro

And they finally meet Akiro face to face for the first time!

* * *

Chapter 22: Face to Face with Akiro

As soon as their boat was docked, Blackhawk brought all the Bushido-Akio's, the Jade Palace masters and some of Musaki's mentors walking through the docks and everyone puts their guards up in case someone comes in to attack them and Blackhawk was keeping a strict eye on the family and that he'll be quick to attack them and he said, "Don't go for any of that warm welcome bullcrap."

"Don't worry...it's definitely not the time for any warm welcomes here." Viper added.

Everyone was completely surprised by the way it looks from there and it had everything that no one could imagine in this kind of place and they see dead bodies laying there from all over; most of them shackled and their skulls and bones were exposed and others had their dead bodies struck in either the front of the back with a knife and Max was a little terrified of what he had just witnessed and Blaze couldn't help but feel the same way and wanted to throw up.

"So disgusting." Blaze whispered.

"I suppose this is all your work too." Arizona said, looking at Blackhawk.

Blackhawk lets out a big scoff at the wolf and he said, "Only about 75% of it. The other half is my master's work. But the majority of the dead bodies here are my responsibility. It's to show how ruthless I can possibly be and they might as well take warning."

"Don't you think it's wrong to kill someone?" asked Max.

Thatr question kinda made Blackhawk a little upset and somewhat ticked that Max would ask something like that and he turned to the little cub, grabbed him by the hand and took his sword and asked, "You wanna know what it looks like when your arm gets sliced off?"

Arizona bit him by the tail, causing Blackhawk to yowl and Max was released from his grip and went to Arizona's side and Blackhawk was gonna go at the little cub, but Arizona stopped him dead in his tracks and he said, "Consider this a warning, buddy! NEVER lay your paws on my tiger brother, otherwise you will see a side of me that you'll only see in your nightmares."

"He never should've asked that question in the first place!" Blackhawk shouted.

"What is your problem?!" Arizona barked.

"I'm here doing what I gotta do and I don't need someone to tell me what I'm doing is wrong because that always pisses me off!" Blackhawk roared.

Oak Sung broke it up and he separated both of them and he said, in a very stern voice, "Enough! You two need to cool it down! And young man...if you would've been raised better, you wouldn't be doing all of these criminal things."

"You don't know me, old man! I'd stick my sword under your old ass!" Blackhawk growled.

Oak grabbed him by the arm and started twisting it, much to the surprise of many and as Oak kept turning, Blackhawk was grunting and groaning in pain in response to that and the black tiger said, "Let me go, old man!"

Oak intensified the pain as he flexed Blackhawk's muscles by pulling a little string on him where Blackhawk groaned in deeper pain than ever and suddenly lets go and Oak told him, "Watch how you talk to an old person, young man."

Blackhawk was groaning from the pain coarsing through his arm and he looked at Oak with a very furious snarl and said, "You didn't have to twist my arm like that!"

Tigress was well-amazed by what Oak Sung did and thought to herself, 'I ought to use that tactic sometime.'

Blackhawk got himself up and continued to lead them to where they'll meet the master and only a few minutes into the trail, they heard a couple of sounds coming out of nowhere and in this instance, everyone knew that someone knew they're here and they were keeping their guard up and not long before that, a group of Akiro's lackeys showed up and surrounded them all over...until they finally came face to face with the panther himself as he slowly walked towards them.

Oak looked at him and he instantly knew the cockeye and eye patch from anywhere and he said, "Akiro..."

Akiro chuckled softly as the looked directly into the old panda and said, "Oak Sung...how delightful to actually show your face here."

* * *

And the meeting battle begins! Stay tuned!

**Voice of Blaze: Ben Diskin**


	23. Meeting Akiro

And this is where the action and drama sinks in from there!

* * *

Chapter 23: Meeting Akiro

Akiro was looking at Oak Sung with a very furious, yet serious smirk on his face and he knew that he was gonna have that kind of day where he can literally take vengance onto the elderly panda and Oak was looking at him with a sort of angry yet very calm look on his face, but with the verge of ready to attack him right then and there and Oak said, "I see you haven't changed a bit when you turned your back on us."

"No...your family turned your back on me. Don't get it confused, old man." Akiro snarled.

"That's fighting words, you know. You only brought this on yourself because you wanted corruption, power and bring downfall to every innocent person around you." Oak stated.

Akiro scoffs at this and he stares at Blackhawk and he said, "Very good work, my boy. You managed to get every single Bushido-Akio out there and bring them to me. That just shows how loyal you can be to me."

Musaki stares at Akiro with a mixture of shock, disgust and also appalled that Blackhawk is loyal to that guy that turned to kill the boy's own parents and he said, "Loyal? What's loyalty got to do with it?"

"I look up to my master! He's my hero and he would never be capable of doing something to hurt me!" Blackhawk roared.

Musaki still couldn't believe that even after all that, he's still willing to defend him and said, "Listen to yourself! You killed a buttload of innocent people that don't deserve to have their life taken away and you want to be commended for it?! You know you're way better than that!"

"Silence, you fool! This does not concern you!" Akiro roared at his face.

Musaki responded by grabbing his wrist and slamming him down to the ground and he said, "You ain't nothing but a monster! All the crap you put our family through and now you're filling this kid's head with ridiculous thoughts that we did something to his family that we didn't even do!"

"Ridiculous thoughts?!" Akiro asked, really surprised that he figured it out.

Blackhawk was enraged to hear Musaki say things about his master and he said, "They're not ridiculous! It's the truth!"

"Is it?" asked Oak.

Akiro got himself back up and proceeded to fight him back by giving him a huge punch and kick to the jaw, but Musaki wasn't one to stop without a fight and he brought in his sai to fight back with him and Akiro chuckled maliciously and said, "I can see the Bushido-Akio fighting spirit. Obviously got it from your pathetic grandfather."

"Dude, don't you talk about my grandfather that way!" Musaki exclaimed.

Oak stepped in and faced the panther himself and he looked at him in the eye and said, "This battle is between you and me."

Akiro couldn't turn down this opportunity to attack Oak Sung and he was willing to go harder as he's ever been to unleash his revenge as he's been wanting to do for so many years now and Musaki got up and said, "You're gonna need me to take him down."

"And us too!" the Jade Palace master exclaimed.

"Same as me and these two!" Daisuke replied.

The two foxes were willing to fight as well and Danzig was willing to fight for his wife in which one of the lackeys kidnapped her and Danzig lets out a very low angry growl and before long, everyone was fighting and the Five were evry quick to fight most of the lackeys and Monkey and Viper tag teamed to kick, swipe and punch them straight in the heads, face, legs and every single body parts imaginable and Viper went in and swiped three of them straight to the head while Monkey just goes in and flips and kicks them deep in the shin and rear.

Mantis quickly went forward and flipped all of them down, used every single amounts of pressure points onto them, immediately freezing them and then punches them down with the use of his pincers and slams them down to the ground.

The lackeys were following Crane as they were ready to attack him, but the avian flew up in the air and swept them on the legs as well and kick them in the face and used his Wings of Justice tecnhique to sweep them away from them and slam them down really hard.

"Kaw-Kaw!"

Meanwhile, Tigress and Po were coming in to attack most of the lackeys...most of which took a little interest to Tigress and one of them said, "What's a pretty kitty like you fighting big bad guys like us?"

Tigress completely resented that comment and she lets out a very dangerous growl as she comes in and attacks them very quickly with deep force and with Po's assistance, she immediately did a big split kick and knocked them straight in the face and Po punched, kicked and belly bashed them in the face, thus causing the other lackeys to be defeated.

"Excellent work, Po." Tigress said.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was being cornered by the other lackeys waiting to attack him, but he was definitely not intimidated by them and as they were ready to attack, Daisuke went in and took a left jab, punched them straight in the mouth, flipped them down and made an immediate attack as he wrestled them down to the ground and punched them straight to the faces while Brutus and Shakur tag teamed to attack most of them with their individual strength, agility and ferocity of their moves.

Brutus took down five of them and flipped them down and threw them straight to the air, climbed on the tree and did an aerial kick straight to the face, letting them fly through the air and Shakur dodged every single attack they put on the other five lackeys as he single-handedly punched, attacked and slammed them down every which way but loose.

As soon as all three of them came together, they attacked and punched all the lackeys together as a team and they were willing to go the extra mile if needed and they definitely defied extra mile as they took it to the maximum and once they were defeated, they could tell that they're unstoppable.

"MMA fighter?" asked Brutus.

Daisuke panted heavily and he replied, "Better believe it."

Meanwhile, Oak Sung, Musaki, Arizona and Danzig were fighting off Akiro and Oak Sung came off strong to defeat him with every single move he was making, but Akiro was relentless as well as he kept on attacking Oak Sung and Musaki came off strong to knock him down alongside Arizona, but Blackhawk kept on interfering with the fight as he fought off Musaki and Arizona out of Akiro.

"You'd better stop fighting my master! He's all powerful!" Blackhawk exclaimed, breaking out his sword.

"Dude! Do you really think you ought to fight us?!" Musaki shouted.

"I'm willing to fight for my master!" Blackhawk screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Enough, Blackhawk! This does not concern you!" Akiro demanded.

Soon enough, Blackhawk was surprised to hear that coming from his master that this is not his fight and that didn't sit well with the black tiger and he snarled, asking, "What do you mean this doesn't concern me?!"

"This is not your fight! It never has been your fight and it never will be your fight!" Akiro shouted.

Blackhawk couldn't believe what he was hearing and he asked, "What the hell do you mean?!"

"This is my fight! I'm telling you to back down from this!" Akiro replied, punching the black tiger in the face.

That was enough to take notice from everyone as they witnessed Blackhawk being punched by his own master and Musaki could tell that this was the true trait he's ever seen before and before long, Blackhawk grunted in pain as he stood up and looked at his master in shock and disbelief that he did this to his own student and he asked, "Master?"

* * *

Blackhawk saw the true colors of his master and it's not pretty. Trust me, it gets dramatic from there!


	24. Akiro's True Colors

Now you see exactly how evil and manipulating Akiro really is.

* * *

Chapter 24: Akiro's True Colors

Before long, Blackhawk was completely shocked to see his own master turn his back on him after being punched in the face in front of everyone and Akiro said, "Everything about the Bushido-Akio's is no one's affair but my own!"

"What do you mean? You told me to bring them over here!" Blackhawk replied.

"Yes, I did...but not with you in the way. I only wanted you to get them for me so I can handle them myself and gain my revenge on them!" Akiro shouted.

"Master..." Blackhawk said.

Before long, all the back-up lackeys came out of nowhere and tackled all of them down and as the crew struggled to fight back, they were merely no match for Akiro's other lackeys and before long, all of them were in shackles and chained together, much to the disbelief of many.

"This is low!" Samurai shouted.

Oak Sung was being shackled up as well from his hands and ankles and he stared at Akiro in the eye and said, "This is not right, Akiro."

"Silence, old man. I'll have my vengance on you...and your family too." Akiro snarled, punching Oak Sung in the face.

Musaki was not gonna let this go unnoticed and wanted to lunge on Akiro, but the other lackeys pinned him down and shackled him up from the back of his hands and as Musaki got up, he growls in frustration as to how he got shackled and he said, "Get these off!"

"Afraid I can't do that...because you're all my prisoners. I'm gonna see to it that you all enter death row." Akiro said, with a cold smirk.

Soon enough, Akiro looks at Blackhawk in the eye and he shackled him as well and that immediately made the black tiger assassin feel betrayed by his own master and he said, "Are you serious?!"

"Shut up, Blackhawk. You may be my student, but this mission is mine and mine only." Akiro replied.

Sure enough, they all took them to Akiro's kingdom and Blackhawk was so angry at his master for betraying him that he never expected to do all of his dirty work and it made him realize that all the stuff he had done was all full of lies as well and as the other Bushido-Akio's were thrown into a prison cell, Max looked up and said, "You have no right to do this."

Akiro looked up at the tiger cub and he came close to him and showed him a sword and he said, "How would you like to have one stuck to your back?"

Tigress growled at Akiro in response to the threat and he said, "You leave Max alone! That's my job to torture him!"

Arizona stomped on Tigress' foot hard in both disgust and frustration and said, "Not helping..."

Meanwhile, Akiro threw Musaki and Blackhawk in separate cell and soon after Akiro closed the door, he took one look at his student and he said, "I should've known that you'd be willing to risk your life with these people...just like your own parents would've done the same thing to save you."

Blackhawk looked at Akiro with a frozen face and asked, "What?"

Akiro pulls out the dagger and throws it to Blackhawk and he said, "Recognize this? It's the same dagger I showed you years ago that tells who killed your parents."

"And why are you showing this to me?" asked Blackhawk.

Akiro lets out a very devious smirk on his face and he gave out his response that may have shocked Blackhawk to the very core and said, "Your parents deserved to be on their deathbed the night _**I **_killed them."

Blackhawk quivered his bottom lip and then grew madder and madder as soon as he heard the bombshell news about his parents' demise and he said, "But you said..."

"I lied. I killed them myself and then I used you as a pawn to teach you how to be an assassin so I can think of a plot to kill the Bushido-Akio's myself. And that obviously worked. Now I don't need your assistance anymore and just like the others, you'll also be killed too...my honor student." Akiro responded.

That bombshell gave Blackhawk a mixture of shock, disgust, disbelief and to put it all together; rage. He was enraged that Blackhawk was lied to by his own master that he was the one responsible for killing his parents and making it look like the Bushido-Akio's have been responsible for it and he roared on the top of his lungs and said, "You killed my parents?! You killed them all this time?!"

"Yes, I did. And you know what...they deserve it." Akiro said, with a half-whisper.

Blackhawk wanted to tear the door down to personally beat him up and kill him, but the shackles kept holding him back from that. Blackhawk didn't care because he has been deceived and manipulated by him all those years and wnated to give him a huge what for.

"You son of a bitch! You lied to me all those years and made me kill people just for nothing! Get me off of those freaking shackles so I can kick your ass, you freaking bastard!" Blackhawk roared.

Akiro just walked away with a sinister laugh and a careless face as Blackhawk kept roaring in anger and fury and it was like enjoyment to Akiro, watching his 'apprentice' go through an emotional turmoil over the news and his anger going way out of control and said to himself, "Now to get to work..."

* * *

Now we know that Akiro has betrayed Blackhawk for his own selfish purposes and Blackhawk is starting to see the error of his ways. Stay tuned!


	25. Change of Heart

And here is where Musaki's prediction officially came true once Blackhawk realizes that everything he did was a huge mistake and begins to shift.

* * *

Chapter 25: Change of Heart

Blackhawk was still roaring and shouting in anger after being betrayed by his own master after learning the awful truth about his parents' murder and that he murdered them in cold blood instead of the Bushido-Akio's and was being used as a pawn for that particular revenge plot and Musaki witnessed him being so angrier and angrier by the minute, but he's used to seeing uncontrollable anger on someone and that he needed to help this guy calm down before he goes to the extreme.

After only 5 minutes of pure fury, Blackhawk panted heavily with sweat coming out of his face, but still racked with sorrow, anger and grief after that bombshell and he just felt completely betrayed once again...something's he's very familiar with before and he eventually sat down on the ground and as he sat there, he was frozen and numb by the entire shock that still made it look like a huge slap in the face by the reality glove.

A brief moment of silence enters in between the two of them with both of them not knowing what to say and Musaki was hoping that he can open a conversation with Blackhawk as soon as his anger levels have calmed down and just when Musaki was gonna break the silence...

"So...it was never you that killed my parents, right?" asked Blackhawk.

Musaki turned to Blackhawk to look him in the eye and he replied, "As me and my family have mentioned it over and over again. We have no knowledge of your parents' murder and we were never involved in it."

Blackhawk lets out another deep sigh and he's quickly full of remorse and guilt over all the stuff he had been doing for years and that all those years of slaying innocent people were just nothing but a huge fraud being taught by his own master and he just couldn't believe that he'd be capable of doing so many horrific things in his life and he said, "Why did I do this? Why did he teach me to be an assassin if he assassined my own parents?"

"I don't know if I can answer that question for you." Musaki replied.

"I really thought if I slayed you and your family with the help of my master, my parents' death would be avenged and they'd be proud of me." Blackhawk stated.

Musaki blinked his eyes at that and he said, "And how do you think they feel now?"

Blackhawk groans in response and he knew that the truth is right in his eyes that it'll be the opposite result of that and replied, "Disappointed...and really hurt. They probably wouldn't forgive me for all the stuff that I've done."

"I disagree with that. You've made some bad choices in your life, but that doesn't mean your parents will never forgive you." Musaki stated.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blackhawk, a little confused.

Musaki lets out a deep sigh as he scooted over close to Blackhawk and he replied, "Sometimes, we handle our grief in different ways when it comes to losing to people we love; we get angry, scared, depressed, harden our hearts a little, bitter and stuff like that. But death doesn't have to be all bad. It's not a reason why they die. It's just a part of life. All we have to do is just move forward and come to terms with it. I know it'll be hard, but our loved ones wouldn't want us to live in suffering and sadness forever. They'd want us to be happy and keep going."

"How is that possible?" asked Blackhawk.

"You see, the bodies of our loved ones may be gone, but their spirit never dies. It's something inside of all good things and that it goes on for eternity. And they'll always be in our hearts...which helps you move forward. You'll always have your parents in your heart as much as mine will always be there as well." Musaki answered.

Blackhawk definitely never thought about stuff like that and his original view of death was that they just die and he'll never see them again nor can they bring them back and after what Musaki said, it almost made a lot of sense and he was surprised that he knew so much about those and he asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"My parents were killed too...when I was three." Musaki answered.

And that was the infinite response that literally clicked with Blackhawk that made him realize that he's not alone in that and he said, "Really?"

"Really really. I've been in a deep grieving depression over my parents death since I was three until I got over it by the time I was 12. I used to feel like I was alone...until my guardians comforted me and taught me to be a leader instead of a follower. Then, I wad adopted to the Jade Palace when I was 13 and found my relatives when I was 14. In a way, I've gained a family and gained my own back and now I'm surrounded by my loved ones. Even though I lost the two most important figures of my life, it doesn't mean that I don't have a family. And I just wait for the day that when I die, I'll see my parents again." Musaki explained.

"See them again?" asked Blackhawk.

"Yep. And so will you. One day, you'll see them again in another life and you can be happy again." Musaki answered.

It became a huge catalystic turning point for Blackhawk to realize that he didn't have to choose the life he lived by murdering people and going on a blood hunt for revenge and he said, "Everything my master told me about death was wrong. I can't believe I ever listened to him and to be used by someone like him...I can never forgive him for that."

"It'll take some time though...but no amount of forgiveness will be given to Akiro after what he did. However, you do need to let go of the past so you can have a second chance at a good future." Musaki replied.

"But how? How can I let go of the past?" asked Blackhawk.

"Just look inside your heart and listen to it. Do what it tells you and you'll find your way from there." Musaki answered.

Blackhawk knew that this would be a lot of work, but he's hoping that everything Musaki said will be true and he turned to him and said, "I'm sorry...for everything I had put you and your family through."

Musaki nodded his head at this and said, "I know you are. And I accept your apology."

Soon enough, Musaki felt something on his back and saw an extra set of keys that's dangling there and he closed his eyes and concentrated on letting it come to him and the key floated and headed straight to the cuffs and unlocked it, setting himself free from those cuffs to the surprise of Blackhawk. He then got the keys and unlocked his as well as the ankle shackles for both of them, in which they were free.

"How did you do that?" asked Blackhawk.

"That's a good question. I still don't know how to this day, but it's a Bushido-Akio trait I have." Musaki replied.

"That's pretty cool." Blackhawk replied.

Soon enough, Muskai pulls him in for a huge hug, which surprised Blackhawk because after all the stuff he had done, he would've been punished or something, but Musaki is the most forgiving person even and could never hold a grudge against anyone. Blackhawk wanted to remove himself, but the overwhelming power of that hug made him soften up a little and just embraced the hug back.

"I just felt like you needed it." Musaki replied.

After that, they let go for a second and with the keys in hand, Musaki said, "Let's get out of here...and kick Akiro's butt."

* * *

Now they went from enemies to friends now. But first...before the action, they have to set some people free.


	26. Setting Them Free

So...I decided to throw in a little bit of tension between everyone in this one cell until Musaki sets them free.

* * *

Chapter 26: Setting Them Free

In another set of prison cells, the Bushido-Akio clan, the Jade Palace masters and everyone else was sitting there with shackles on their feet and wrists and Mako lets out a deep sigh and said, "So...this is what prison is like?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Crane replied.

"Somehow...I always pictured it to be full of dangerous people who only come for murder or stuff like that." Mako replied.

"Not unless you've been to Chor-Gom prison." Viper stated.

Logan felt like he was gonna go insane while standing in this prison for so long and he said, "This is torture! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out of here! I can't stay in this freaking prison! I'm too young to be sentenced to death!"

Max groans in annoyance and he walked towards Logan and clawed him in the butt, causing Logan to yelp in pain and Max said, "Will you calm down? We've only been in here for 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Maximus." Po said, in relief.

Daisuke grunts in frustration and couldn't imagine what kind of torture Musaki would endure and the thought of that really intensified his worry and he said, "We gotta do something! We can't just sit here with no other options! We have to rescue Musaki!"

"What can we do about it?" asked Tigress.

Daisuke turned to Tigress in a stern and very disgusted look and he said to her, "How about getting the hell out of here?! I will not stand here and give up!"

Tigress stood up with much intensity and said, "Listen, we're in a prison! Can you imagine what kinds of trouble we'll get in if we get involved?! Without a perfectly, excuted plan?!"

"Screw that! I'm gonna have to bust this freaking door open myself!" Daisuke roared.

Oak Sung stopped him dead in his tracks and he had a sense that someone might be coming over and he said, "Patience, Daisuke. Someone will sneak in and let us out of there."

"Who, Oak? Who will get us out?" asked Daisuke.

Tigress is starting to doubt Oak's wisdom and patience and just felt like this is not going anywhere and she said, "No one will get us out! Can't you see it through your senile head?"

"Watch it, don't talk about my father like that." Mako replied, very sternly.

"I'm just being realistic, Mako." Tigress said, proudly.

Mako stood up and he was very annoyed by Tigress' 'realistic' logics and he said, "But how is calling my father senile realisitic?"

"If you don't like what I say, that's not my problem." Tigress said, folding her arms.

Samurai stood up and got between the two of them and he said, "Can we not fight, please? We're about to drive each other crazy if we stay here longer. Grandpa might be right...someone will come over and set us free."

"And you believe in this nonsense?" asked Tigress, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. I'm not gonna go against the elderly wisdom of my grandfather and my father." Samurai replied, in a calm tone.

Max was amazed by how Samurai stood up and he said to Tigress, "And I agree with that. Your logic is kinda stupid anyway."

Tigress growled at Max and she got on his face and said, "Do you really want to go there with me?"

Max knew the right way to handle this and he did not need to get involved with this whole thing, so he walked away from this, much to the surprise of Tigress and she said, "You're not gonna fight back?"

"No. Because at least I have common sense." Max replied.

Most of the kids responded with an 'Oh, snap' after Max made that reference and Arizona heard some footsteps coming in and he walked straight towards the door to see who it can be and as he peered through the peekhole and he was met with a pair of blue eyes on the side.

"Guess who?"

Arizona was immediately familiar with those blue eyes and he can sense that it was Musaki's and he said, "Hey, dude!"

Just then, the door started to unlock and as the door opens, they see Musaki and Blackhawk together and that stirred up a surprise and Tigress said, "You dare bring him with you?!"

"Now just calm down, everyone! We're gonna take down Akiro together with Blackhawk's help. He's starting to see the errors of his ways. His own master betrayed him because Akiro told him the real truth about his parents." Musaki replied.

Blackhawk agreed with that and he said, "Listen...I apologize to everyone around here for all the stupid stuff I've done and Musaki made me see that. And I'm sorry if I accused all of Bushido-Akio's for Akiro's actual crime."

"You're forgiven already." Mako replied.

Soon enough, the two freed everyone from their shackles and within seconds, Musaki said, "Now that we're all free, let's go take down Akiro."

"I've got a plan to take him down." Oak Sung said, with a very serious look on his face.

* * *

And now...we let the action commence! For the next chapter anyway...

**Voice of Logan: Rico Rodriguez**


	27. Going Down with a Plan

And now...we let the action commence as the confrontation between Akiro and the others kick off with a bang!

* * *

Chapter 27: Going Down with a Plan

On the top of the cavern, Akiro was heading upstairs to check on the other lackeys so he can go through with this plan to kill every Bushido-Akio in the prison cell and once he walks in the room, all of them were rushing to show them to the leader to determine which ones would be suited for him to use and Akiro said, "Only one at a time."

Two lackeys brought in a dark-black sword with extra sharpness and extra shine so he can see his face in it and once Akiro takes a look at it, he can tell that this is one of his better favorites and he said, "Very nice. Very nice indeed."

Then, he walks over to two more lackeys and he seeks a golden-encrusted dagger with a personalized sapphire with the letter 'A' on the holder and that's the one he really has his eyes set on and he said, "Excellent...just excellent. So excellent that you actually got the letter of my name right."

Suddenly, he seeks one that literally caught his eye and it's a half silver/half platinum arrow that it might sharp by the tip and that's the one he completely fell in love with, but one little flip on the switch and it also works as a dagger, sword and a scythe for an extra set of weaponry and he chuckled softly and said, "Yes...this is the one."

"I hope you like them, master. It really suits you well." one lackey said.

Akiro nodded his head in response to that and he takes a look at all the swords and he said, "I'm gonna use all of the weapons you made to use to kill the Bushido-Akio's and their downfall will be just the beginning. And I'll also use it on Blackhawk."

"Blackhawk?" asked one lackey.

"Yes, Blackhawk. That tiger's worth more dead than he is alive." Akiro said, with a devious chuckle.

With that, Akiro got all the weapons, left the room and headed all the way downstairs to get all the prisoners and make them meet their doom with those weapons he'll use, but as soon as he was coming in, he got pelted by some rocks and stones on his face and when he turned around, he saw Logan, Max, Blaze and Tae Kwan Do ganging up on him with Max leading the charge.

"You little...!" Akiro shouted, but gets flipped, smacked and head bashed by Max and thrown to the wall.

"Good one, Maxie!" Tae Kwan cheered.

"Yeah, way to kick butt!" Logan responded.

Akiro grunts as he got up and angrily faced the youngsters and he pulled out his sword to kill them and he said, "Who gets the slice first?"

Just then, Blaze blew fire onto the sword, getting it on fire and every part of it melted and Blaze went forward to breathe fire on his cape, setting it on fire and Akiro was running around, flailing his arms out to get the flames off of his beloved cape. Blaze chuckled softly and he shouted, "Looks like you're coming in hot!"

With that, Max, Tae Kwan Do and Logan got on top of Blaze as they took off running and afterwards, Akiro growled angrily as he chased after them as he held his golden dagger and the faster he ran, the more speed Blaze is getting. Max looks up and sees Akiro running like crazy and he said, "He's getting really fast!"

"Yeah, but he ain't fast enough for this dragon!" Blaze exclaimed, running faster in top speed.

Soon enough, they kept running until Blaze was running to another room and seconds later, Akiro busted the door open to find them, yet there was no one in there and he asked, "Where did those brats go?"

When he turned around, he got sucker-punched in the face by Mako, Brutus, Shakur and Daisuke and from the minute they stepped in, Akiro got back on his feet with weapons on hand and Brutus said, "Really now? Let's see what ya got?"

Akiro immediately went after them and punched them all down, but the four fought back harder with Mako slamming him down and throwing him to the walls and Brutus quickly ran and flipped him multiple times and Akiro fought back by throwing him to the floor, but Brutus grabbed him and kicked him straight to the teeth and Shakur stomped his stomach and his tail, causing Akiro to yowl in deep coarsing pain.

Daisuke stepped forward and wrestled him to the ground and gave Akiro serious blows to the face, punched him in his hardest and slammed him in the head multiple times, then throws him back into the hallway and Daisuke panted heavily and wiped the sweat off of his brow and he took a deep breath and said, "That's the way you do it."

Just then, in comes Cody, Samurai, Phoenix, Tsunami, Sage, K.C., Yow-Ni, Banzai, Panko, Crash, Bang, Jared, Dakota, Po and the Furious Five coming in for a huge battle and with Daisuke, Brutus, Arizona, Mako and Shakur together, it proves that they're completely matched. Danzig and Razu were in on this as well and Samurai said, "Looks like you're outnumbered, buddy."

"Oh...am I?" asked Akiro, in a devious smirk.

Just then, hundreds of lackeys are surrounding everywhere from the top to the bottom, drawn in with arrows and many other weapons to get at them with and in that moment, they can tell when they're surrounded.

"Any words to say?" asked Akiro.

Brutus scoffs at this whole thing and said, "We can take down all of you at once."

"Do your worst." Akiro said, with a devious toothy grin.

* * *

This is just getting started! Stay tuned to see what else happens! Like...Akiro's real reason for wanting revenge!

**Voices of the weapon lackeys: Mick Wingert, Jess Harnell**

**Voice of Tae Kwan Do: Andy Pessoa**


	28. Truth Behind the Revenge

It ain't gonna stop there! Akiro brings out a reason for his revenge!

* * *

Chapter 28: Truth Behind the Revenge

Akiro stood there with mounds of back-up all over and he figured that he's got them beat by the hundreds and he lets out a smirk and said, "What are you gonna do now?"

"We're still gonna kick your ass, old man." Samurai said, with a serious growl.

Akiro scoffs at Samurai's threat and he lets out a serious growl and said, "Don't mess with me, boy. Ain't nothing you or your pathetic family can do to me."

"Think again, scumbag!"

Just then, Akiro turns around and sees millions of prisoners that were his pawn coming in after him, all ready with weapons and other stuff to take down Akiro with for payback and it consists of young boys ages 15-28, adults from 29-45 and every single elders between 54-76 coming in at Akiro and one of the young boys said, "Akiro...you're gonna be done for!"

"And then some!" one female fox replied.

Akiro was shocked as to who released them and he just wanted answers to who's responsible for all of this and angrily roared, "Who got you out?!"

Soon enough, every single one of those prisoners made room for the two responsible for that happening and it turned out to be Musaki and Blackhawk. Much to the disbelief of Akiro, he couldn't believe that Blackhawk was responsible for all this happening and he growled angrily at the black tiger and shouted, "Traitor! How dare you defy your master?!"

"You're not my master anymore! You killed my parents and lied to me all those years, you son of a bitch!" Blackhawk snarled.

"Yes...I killed them. And you know what...I'm glad I did! Because they were the reason why I wanted revenge on the Bushido-Akio's in the first place! And I am not gonna let that go...EVER!" Akiro shouted.

"What exactly have they done?!" Mako asked.

"You know what they have done?! Do not act like you know!" Akiro screamed.

Soon enough, Oak Sung came out of nowhere and he said, "The reason why you wanted revenge against us...is because one of your 'tiger girlfriends' broke off the engagement with you and got married to one of the Bushido-Akio's. Due to your emotional, mental and physical abuse and controlling ways whenever you get angry. And you were possessive, jealous and all around obsessive. If you couldn't have her...nobody else could!"

Akiro could tell that Oak pretty much figured the whole thing out and Musaki asked, "That's why you wanted revenge on us...over your fiancee?"

"Yes...she was the love of my life until she left me for...for your kind! I wanted revenge ever since and I went after one to date me! She didn't want anything to do with me either because I'm too violent and full of rage!" Akiro roared.

"And I could see why my mom left you for my dad." Musaki stated.

Akiro growled at Musaki for that particular comment and he said, "Watch your mouth! I could've been your father!"

"And thank the Gods you're not." Musaki commented.

"Enough of this! You're going down...permanently!" Akiro screamed, angrily.

* * *

Now that we've covered the reasons, let the action fight scenes commence!

**Voice of the prisoners: Mikey Kelley, Lucas Grabeel, Kathleen Barr, Jennifer Hale**


	29. Full On Brawl Out

And now...BRAWL TIME!

* * *

Chapter 29: Full-On Brawl Out

And with that, all the former prisoners ran around going after Akiro and his gang with Musaki and Blackhawk by their sides while Akiro and his lackeys charged an attack and as soon as they start fighting, Daisuke, Brutus, Arizona, Shakur, Danzig, Razu, the other Bushido-Akio clan and the Jade Palace masters participated in this brawl as well and all of the attacked the lackeys at once and Musaki teamed up with Arizona to take them down hard as hell and both of them brought in a swift one-two punch straight to the mouth and chest hard and it sent them flying through the air.

As the lackeys were falling down, they got a swift swipe to the tail and it hightailed them out of the tower and that was done by Blaze who lets out a victorious roar and Max high-fived him afterwards and Blaze said, "It's all in the tail."

Soon enough, Brutus and Shakur teamed up with the Furious Five to take the other lackeys down as they surrounded them with weapons and one jackal lackey started laughing uncontrollably with fierceness and said, "You guys are gonna die tonight! TONIGHT!"

As soon as that jackal kept laughing, it really grated on everyone else's nerves and Brutus lets out a little snort and said, "Well...let us expand your funny bone."

With that, Brutus grabbed him by the neck, placed him in a chokehold and then threw him down to the ground and chucked him in the air and soon enough, the Five had a piece of the guy; Tigress clawed and punched him, Crane swooped him by the leg and tackled him to the ground, Viper swiped him with her tail, Monkey straight up flipped him and kicked him harder and Mantis tackled him with his pressure points and knocked him out with the use of his pincers and Shakur gave him a butt-kick on the butt, which caused them to tumble and slam to the wall.

"Don't get on my backside." Shakur replied, with a growl.

"Amazing...you should be a new member of the Furious Five!" Monkey exclaimed.

Brutus chuckled at that comment and he replied, "We'd be honored, but we'll have to pass on that one."

Meanwhile, Mako, Samurai, Cody, Tsunami, Phoenix and Daisuke got chased by several other lackeys to get at them and as they got chased, the lackeys were stopped by one of the former prisoners who tricked them into putting them in a wall with no way in and soon enough, a 330 pound tiger comes charging in and tackled the lackeys down to the ground hard and sent them hurtling through the end of the line where they fell 200 feet from the ground.

Samurai kept on running with them until they were stopped by another lackey who was gonna go after all of them and wanted a piece of them and Samurai was not gonna have it and out of nowhere, a glowing green light shone on the top of his forehead and it began coursing through his veins and before long, a huge orb bursted out and slammed into the lackey deep in the face.

All the other lackeys looked on in horror after seeing that and they looked at Samurai and te glow is still there, spreading all through his body and the lackeys were afraid of what's coming next and one of them yelled, "Retreat!"

They all ran away screaming in fear and Samurai's glow faded away and afterwards, Mako was deeply amazed by how he handled it and that new move he's got and he asked, "Where did you hide that from us?"

"I honestly have no idea, dad." Samurai replied.

"Whatever you did, Sam...it sure sent them running." Tsunami said, chuckling.

Later on, Max was chaed by Akiro and most of his comrades to go after him and as Akiro sees Max run fast, he knew that he was gonna be their target and he said, "You can't run from me, little boy! You ain't got what it takes?"

"Oh, no?" asked Max, with a smirk.

Max kept running as fast as he could and when he stopped, he kept running back towards them and what happened next was staggering...he slid down underneath Akiro and all of the other lackeys and suddenly got rescued by a single rope and went up higher, waving them bye and before long, Akiro stopped, but the lackeys were falling down to the ground in 300 feet and as Akiro saw them fall, he lets out an avenged roar and glared at Max.

"Man, what a loser." Max stated.

He was pulled in by Crash, Bang and Blaze and they cheered for him and Blaze said, "You showed them who's boss!"

"Yeah, we gotta keep going though." Max replied.

Blackhawk, Musaki, Arizona and some of the other prisoners were fighting all the other lackeys and most of them took a beating, but it was nothing they couldn't handle before and Musaki took down 12 of them in several punches, kicks, flips and shoves in every which ways but loose and he rose to the ground and slammed his foot down, causing most of the ground to crack and and some of the lackeys missed the impact and Arizona and 10 of the prisoners went in after them and gave them a hard beating and brought in a huge amount of beatings like they've never had before.

Blackhawk assisted by just slaying them down with his sword and knocking them down hard and as the blood spurted out of them, he began to feel completely different that he could actually assassin Akiro's lackeys...something he could've done all those years ago had he have known that Akiro was responsible for their death.

The crack was still coming in and as the lackeys were attempting to fight back, the ground caved in and everyone just fell down on the ground, leading to their deaths and Musaki looked down and said, "That's the way to do it!"

Suddenly, they all heard a scream come out of nowhere and they ran over to see what's going on and to their surprise, Akiro was about to kill Danzig's wife with the sword and in shock, Musaki was not gonna let that happen as Akiro said, "You're not the person I'm going after...but I guess life has a funny way of changing. Anyways..."

He rose his sword to slay her and she whimpered in fear as she screamed, "HELP!"

* * *

This is where we turn for the dramatic! Stick around!

**Voices of the hyenas: John DiMaggio, Diedrich Bader, Jeff Bennett**


	30. Taking the Slaying

And here's where it takes a turn for a change.

* * *

Chapter 30: Taking the Slaying

"NO!"

Just then, they heard Danzig's voice sprinting out of nowhere and tackled Akiro fiercely to save her life and the two wrestled together as Danzig punched the panther straight to the face and attacked him harder than ever and he growled, "You leave my wife alone!"

"You can have her...if you can get to her." Akiro stated.

Danzig knew exactly what that meant and he punched Akiro straight to the face and shoved him to the ground and he was running over to see his wife and the two ran to each other's arms for a sweet embrace as they hugged and kissed each other on the lips passionately to their reunion and she said, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"If this guy touched you..." Danzig said, but got cut off by his wife.

"He didn't. His lackeys did." his wife replied, in a shaky tone.

"We're gonna get out of here together." Danzig said, in a serious yet gentle tone.

She then looked at him and said, "Where are the kids?"

"They're okay too." Danzig replied.

Then, out of nowhere...Akiro popped out of nowhere and struck on the two with his sword, in which both of them were screaming and howling in pain and Musaki witnessed this in horror as he saw the two get stabbed by Akiro and he whispered, "No..."

Blood started spurting out of the two foxes and their bodies were laid there and Musaki growled at this and stamped his foot and as the cracks were coming down, Akiro leapt and missed just in time and escaped. As they were gone, Musaki quickly ran towards the two and he panted heavily and said, "Don't worry. I'm gonna heal you guys. I'm gonna bring you guys back to life."

"Musaki...it's okay. It's...fine. You don't have to do that for us." Danzig said, almost breathlessly.

"Don't say that! Just let me heal you guys so you can see your kids again!" Musaki exclaimed.

Danzig grabbed his paw and Musaki looked up at them in the eye and he said, "Your father was right about you...you are the light of the world in a ray of darkness."

Musaki couldn't even speak because he was overwhelmed with so much grief, but he knew that that part was true about him and Danzig asked, "Promise me something..."

"Anything." Musaki whispered.

"Can you please...take care of our sons for us? They need someone to raise them." Danzig whispered.

Musaki bit his bottom lip at this and he replied, "I will. I promise."

The female silver fox looked at Musaki and she said, "I hope you'll make sure that they're taken care of, protected...but most of all, loved."

Musaki's eyes were welling up with tears as soon as he heard that and he had never expected to take on the responsibilities of being a father, let alone adopt two...but that was another task he has to take no matter what and and he said, "I promise."

Seconds later, they took their last breath as they closed their eyes together and as Musaki looked at them, he got down on his knees and just cried softly and Arizona looked at this and he was on the verge of crying as well and just closed his eyes and balled his fist and Blackhawk shed another tear after this had happened and Arizona whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Musaki's grief fueled with ultimate strength as he slowly rose his head up with tears still in his eyes with a serious look and he said, "I'll feel more better when we save the others from Akiro. We've got a job to do...and a job we'll damn sure finish."

* * *

Musaki will fulfill that promise later on in the story! Until then...we got more action coming in hot!


	31. Battling with Akiro

We get to the warm-up of the final battle with Akiro! It's gonna be good!

* * *

Chapter 31: Battling with Akiro

Meanwhile, all the other masters were busy punching all of Akiro's lackeys and they were defeating them with all their might and most of the Bushido-Akio clan plus Daisuke, Brutus and Shakur were attacking them in full force and most of them were semi-exhausted, but were determined to fight through this until the battle is over and Brutus and Shakur brought the fight all in with this dual massive yin-yang spin as they flew one way and sucker punched four of the lackeys out cold and in a single blow too.

Akiro was watching all of his lackeys getting punched out and that was something he will never put up with and as he snarled at them, he just felt the urge to slay them all away and before he got the chance to do so, he was cornered and tackled by Oak Sung and summoned to fully beat up, punch and kick Akiro in the face really heavy, but Akiro came back with a total vengance as he punched and threw Oak staright to the ground and pinned him down.

Akiro looked at the elderly panda with a look full of hatred and said, "You have ruined me for the last time, Oak! You knew she was everything to me!"

"Fool...you are a hypocrite. All you wanted was to go second base on that relationship, but she knew better...she knew that there was no future between you two. And you were gonna blame my son because she was unfaithful to you. She had every reason to be unfaithful to you...because you were not only unfaithful to her, you wanted her all to yourself so no one else could." Oak replied.

Akiro snarled back at him and he said, "I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her! And all it took was one person in your family to ruin my chance! Now you're gonna see how I felt!"

Oak punched him straight to the face and used every ounce of kung-fu moves and traditional japanese movements to knock him out of there and even shoved him down to the floor a number of times. Akiro came back swinging as he jumped towards his feet and did an aerial move and attempted to scratch Oak in the face, but Oak made some quick blocks and dodges so he could come untouched.

"Hold still, old man!" Akiro shouted, getting frustrated.

Oak kept blocking every single of Akiro's punches and swift kicks and Oak ended up punching him in the face very hard and kicked him straight to the shin and his back landed to the wall hard, but the panther wasn't giving up that easily and he looked at Oak Sung in the eye as Oak looked at Akiro as the two circled around each other in a distance.

"Face it...you got no reason to live because of what you have done." Akiro said, growling.

"You did this to yourself. If you had stayed out of her way, we wouldn't have to be in this position." Oak stated.

Akiro got down on all fours with his claws coming out of there and he was literally ready to kill Oak and attack him in sight and just when he was able to, out comes another Oak Sung coming in to tackle him and before long, Akiro was surrounded with clones of Oak Sung right there and Akiro growled at this and Oak said, "Let go of your selfish pride and your grudge."

"I will NEVER let it go!" Akiro roared.

Suddenly, Akiro turns around and saw half of his lackeys laying there like they were lifeless on the ground and that lets him know that all the lackeys couldn't survive or beat all the other masters as they laid there defeated and some of them fell down to their deaths and that intensified his hatred even further and Akiro roared in absoulte anger and ferocity like he's reached past his limit.

"I should've killed you that night I killed Blackhawk's parents!" Akiro shouted, directly at Oak.

Oak folded his arms with a very serious look after Akiro said those words and he said, "Is that right?"

"No matter...I've been waiting nearly 20 whole years for this to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Akiro shouted, pulling out his dagger.

Just then, Daisuke tackled Akiro down and punched, kicked, wrestled and slammed him down multiple times to used his big belly to pummel him down hard and sent him to the ground and he panted heavily and said, "Think again."

Akiro growled in response to the punch and he quickly leaped in and attacked Daisuke back and the end result was clawing him in the arm, to which Daisuke screamed in total agony and laid down on the floor, holding his arm as it started bleeding and is very injured at this stage and Akiro added more injuries as he stomped his chest and bashed his head with his foot, causing Daisuke to have blood out of his mouth.

"Daisuke! Are you all right, my friend?!" Oak exclaimed.

Daisuke tried to stop up, grunting in agony on each step and his mouth and muzzle was full of blood smearage out of him and coughed it up and replied, "I'm fine."

"Not yet, you're not!" Akiro shouted, as he attacked him once again.

But the attack was short lived as he got pummeled by all the Furious Five; from kicking, clawing, punching, slapping, shoving and everything under the sun to come up with to tackle him down and the Dragon Warrior stepped in to tackle him down and grabbed Akiro by the tail and mashed him down to the ground like a sack of potatoes and slammed him straight to the ground harder.

Akiro stepped in and fought back and bashed Po in the face with a huge wood stick, which sent him flying out of the way and landed directly to the ground hard, all knocked out and stuff.

"Po!" Tigress exclaimed.

Witnessing Po getting knocked out transferred back to the memories of him being blasted by Shen's cannon back at Gongmen City and to her outrage, she went in and punched, clawed and scratched him in the face multiple times and unfortunately for her, those became unsuccessful because Akiro struck back hard and attacked them all in huge ways more than none.

As Akiro attacked and slammed all of them down, all the Bushido-Akio's were watching in fear as this happens and Mako wasn't gonna stand there and watch his father get killed, so he ran to where they were and attacked Akiro with many styles of martial arts to use and soon enough, Cody, Samurai, Tsunami and Phoenix stepped in to help their father as they fought their hardest to save him.

But butting in only added Akiro's desire to fight them all off very brutally and violently at the same time as he struck down Samurai, Tsunami and Cody harder and got kicked, punched and nearly bloodied up and Phoenix popped out his fire wing power out of his mouth and burned Akiro's new cape to the ground and Akiro removed it and looked at Phoenix and said, "That was a new cape I just put on!"

"It ain't new right now." Phoenix stated.

Akiro growled at Phoenix and punched him straight to the face and grabbed ahold of his neck to choke him and pulled out the dagger to stab him straight to the neck and with a vile smile on his face and he said, "Guess this is the end for you!"

"Don't bet on it!"

Akiro turned around to see Musaki, Arizona and Blackhawk coming back in to stop Akiro for one huge confrontation and Akiro lets go of Phoenix as he faced all three of them again and he kept his eyes on Blackhawk and said, "Well...this is getting interesting. Three people I haven't fought yet."

* * *

Now we get to the good part! Musaki and Blackhawk vs. Akiro!


	32. The Final Fight

Here it is! It's all come down to this! The moment you've all been waiting for! Final showdown between Musaki, Blackhawk and Akiro!

* * *

Chapter 32: The Final Fight

Blackhawk stared at Akiro with this vengeful hatred look on his face and he growled very furiously at him for lying to his own student with the truth of killing his parents thinking that the Bushido-Akio's killed them, but it was actually Akiro himself that did it and it only fueled his need for revenge and Akiro said, "I never thought you'd side with a Bushido-Akio."

"Yeah, funny thing too...considering that you lied to me all those years." Blackhawk said, angrily.

"Everything I did was to teach you to hate this clan so you can do what I wanted to do. And you're throwing it away...because of them?" asked Akiro.

Blackhawk broke out his swords to aim it directly at Akiro and he growled angrily and said, "You lied to me all those years! I spent years killing those innocent people by your orders and believing that I should harm those kinds of people...when I should've been killing you instead!"

"All in all...you don't deserve to live." Arizona growled.

"And neither do all three of you! Especially...that Bushido-Akio right there! He looks too much like his accursed father." Akiro growled.

"Don't you dare talk about my father." Musaki said, with an angry tone.

Akiro was gonna keep going at Musaki and the rest of his clan and he was willing to end their lives by any means necessary and he said to Musaki, "Watch me kill your grandfather...and everyone you ever loved and see how it feels."

With that in mind, Musaki was headstrong determined to stop him at all costs and as Akiro was about to attack Oak Sung, Musaki used a big green orb to thrash Akiro down hard and placed force shields around his loved ones so they can be protected by Akiro's strike and the panther growled at Musaki and he said, "Fine...I'll take you on myself!"

"Take on all three of us! That's if you're man enough!" Musaki exclaimed, breaking out his two sais.

With that, Akiro goes after Musaki and attacks him dead-on, but Musaki attacked him back with several punches to the face, nose and head and placed him in a chokehold and he looked at Arizona and exclaimed, "Arizona, make sure the others are safe!"

"Got it!" Arizona exclaimed.

Akiro grabbed Musaki by the arm and flipped him four times on the ground, but Musaki counterflipped him straight to the air and jumped up in the air and kicked him straight to the nose and Blackhawk went forward and sliced Akiro in the nose with his sword, causing the panther to let out a painful roar as he got down and once Akiro landed on his feet, there was blood coming out of his nose, dripping all the way down.

"Looks like you got a new look for that nose job of yours." Blackhawk snarled.

Akiro growled at Blackhawk for that particular comment and he balled his fist and said, "You'll live to regret that!"

"The only thing I've regretted is ever listening to you and doing everything for you!" Blackhawk shouted, in outrage.

Akiro didn't want to waste time talking and he attacked Blackhawk, wrestling him down to the ground, punching him and clawing him up and even going as further as to bite him in the shoulder, which Blackhawk lets out an eruptive roar of pain and Blackhawk was very quick to attack him and he punched, flipped, kicked and whipped him in every which way but loose.

"You're the real murderer here. You don't deserve to live." Blackhawk growled, in a low tone in his voice.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you run off all by yourself after I killed your parents? You know that you're nothing without me and you can't fend off the world all by yourself!" Akiro shouted.

"Why should I believe in anything you say? Everything you've ever told me was a lie. A big lie that you've kept from me all my life." Blackhawk growled.

"I killed your parents because they're connected to the Bushido-Akio's well and if I can't have the love of my life, I was gonna make them suffer!" Akiro roared.

Blackhawk twirled his sword around and brought in another so he can fight off his former master and he said, "Now you've made me suffer from all your lies and brought everyone else suffering when they didn't even deserve it!"

"Listen to yourself, boy! You're starting to become like one of them!" Akiro shouted.

Blackhawk growled in response as he placed the two swords towards his head, as a means to slice them off and he grew more and more hatred by the second, but he knew that if he was gonna do this that he was gonna ned up following the same path Akiro's in and he doesn't want a piece of that.

'Don't do something you're gonna regret for the rest of your life. You'll never come back to that.'

All of Musaki's words started to resonate with him and it all made perfect sense to him now and with one look at Akiro, he lets down his swords and placed them back in his sack and Akiro said, "Coward."

"No...you're the true coward. I'm not going back to your path...after what you did to my parents and all the crap you put me through and put me in. I'm done with you...master." Blackhawk replied, hissing at the last word.

Once Akiro realized that Blackhawk is leaving one part of his life behind, he turned around and stood there and he was gonna kill Blackhawk for this and Musaki realized that it's time to end it from there and as Akiro took that one leap, Musaki immediately shoved him out of the way and he ended up getting beaten up, tackled, mauled and completely banged up by Akiro. Musaki screamed in every part of agony over the pain he's inflicted upon and ended up super bloodied up in the face and several parts of his body.

Musaki was thrown to the wall and landed on the ground, groaning in pain and there was massive amouts of blood out of him and he couldn't move a muscle because he's torn up by Akiro's fury and hi eyes was met by the blade of Akiro's sword.

"You just had to interfere." Akiro growled.

"Because there's no possible way that I'm gonna let you do this to my friend. Not now...not ever." Musaki replied, in a raspy tone.

Akiro scoffs at Musaki saying that Blackhawk is a friend and he feels as though he's foolish enough to refer an assassin as a true friend and he said, "He's a monster. How could you possibly have a murderer as a friend?"

In that particular instant, Musaki looked at Blackhawk and within a few seconds, he responded, "He's not the monster around here."

Then, he turns back to Akiro and said, "The real monster...is you."

Akiro knew that he took that too far and just scratched him in the face and shoved him to the side and Musaki was screaming and groaning in pain after that and then, Akiro comes back in with his dagger and shouted, "So much...for being a true warrior."

He quickly raced over to stab Musaki in the stomach and as soon as he began to, he felt a sharp pain on his stomach and before long, he realized that he got struck by Musaki's sword and then in an epic twist, another sharp object was thrown into Akiro's back as well and once Musaki held the sword close to Akiro's heart-on what's left of it-Musaki noticed a dagger on his back and sees Blackhawk behind Akiro's soon to be dead body and not longer after that, Akiro laid down flat on his stomach, completely lifeless.

Blackhawk panted heavily at that and he looked at Musaki in the eye and asked, "You okay?"

"I've been better...or worse before." Musaki answered, panting heavily.

Arizona came quickly to Musaki's side and noticed that he's being messed up and all injured and held onto him for a while before Musaki gets blurry and blinks in and out of consciousness and Arizona said, "Hang on, Saki. Just hold on. Don't leave us, Saki."

Before long, Musaki turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as he fainted unconsciously and Arizona was petrified of this scene and he screamed for help and almost immediately, everyone pitched in to help him and make sure that he's gonna be all right.

Blackhawk was standing there in shock, knowing that there are people who really care and it made him think differently from what he used to see before and he whispered, 'That guy saved my life...'

* * *

The last fight is over! But there's more of the story coming up soon!


	33. Resolution

And...the full-on resolution begins!

* * *

Chapter 33: Resolution

Musaki slowly opened his eyes and lets out a deep groan and as he was opening them, he found himself in a very different room and slowly got himself up, while feeling a huge immense of pain on some parts of his body to which he discovered that it's full of shaolin wraps and he panted heavily and noticed that he's sitting on a bed and before long, he looks around and sees himself in a hospital room.

He looks up and sees Blackhawk sitting on the edge of a chair, closer to the hospital bed, asleep and he realized something...Blackhawk completely stayed by his side while he was blacked out and it's a first for the former assassin and he placed his paw close to Blackhawk's with a strong grip...one that woke the black tiger up and once Blackhawk saw what was happening, he said, "You all right?"

"Yep. Never been better. How did I end up here anyway?" asked Musaki.

"All of your friends and relatives carried you to the hospital at Shanghai Secluded Valley so they can treat you for whatever injuries you have that Akiro caused." Blackhawk replied.

"That makes perfect sense. Where is everyone else?" asked Musaki.

"In the hall, just waiting to see if you're okay." Blackhawk said.

Musaki nodded his head and he lets out a smile and he asked, "So...why'd you stick around here anyway?"

Blackhawk took a deep sigh and in his mind, he's full of remorse, regret and ultimate sadness as eevry inch of his anger has simmered down and was replaced with those three feelings and he said, "I was gonna ask you a much different question. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Musaki asked, trying to sit up.

"Risk your own life to save me. You know Akiro could've killed you, right? Why would you want to step in and take the hit instead of me?" asked Blackhawk.

Musaki could tell that that question was coming in quickly and he just looked at Blackhawk in the eye and responded, "Because it's the right thing to do. Even though you've done a lot of bad in your part, I wasn't gonna let you die that easily. So...I figured that I'd take the beating instead of you."

"But...why me? After all the stuff that I've tried to do to you and your family?" asked Blackhawk.

"Like I told you, I saw something else in you. Not a cold-blooded murderer, but a young cub who's lost, scared and alone. And just needs the right guidance to tell you what's right and what's wrong." Musaki answered.

Blackhawk was literally overwhelmed with a few tears coming out of his eyes and he tries hard not to show it and just tried to hold it in, but Musaki saw those tears coming out of him anyway and reaches in to wipe it from his eyes and Musaki told him, "It's okay to cry."

"I always thought that...it's for the weak." Blackhawk said, tearfully.

"Not true. Showing no emotions is for the weak. It's okay to feel everything because it shows that you do have a heart. You just have to show it." Musaki stated.

"You think I can have another chance?" asked Blackhawk.

"It's really up to you. But I personally believe that you deserve a second chance to start a new life." Musaki replied.

Blackhawk figured that he life he was leading reached a path of darkness and deceit that he thought would never get out of and that he only knows hatred, revenge and suffering and then for someone he thought was the enemy to pull him out of there makes him realize that there is a second chance after all and he wants to do everything he can to make it right without screwing that up.

"I want to start a new life. I'm done with this assassin job. It meant nothing to me anyway." Blackhawk added.

With that, Blackhawk took out all of his weapons and just threw them down on the ground, confirming that he's no longer gonna remain in that life anymore and he panted heavily and Musaki said, "That's a good choice. Your new life begins today."

"Do you think I can do this?" asked Blackhawk.

"I believe in you, Blackhawk. It's not gonna be easy though...but with the right guidance and som support, you'll do all right. I promise you." Musaki said, smiling.

* * *

Blackhawk's got a believer in Musaki! Now here's another dilemma Musaki have to overcome!


	34. New Priorities

And here's where we settle this personal decision Musaki has faced earlier in the story about ending his training at the Jade Palace.

* * *

Chapter 34: New Priorities

Soon enough, Oak Sung walked into the hospital room with both Luke and Noah in his arms and as he brought them over, Musaki sat up and saw the two orphaned foxes and Oak said, "So...they are your first two sons, Xing-Fu. Your very first day of being an adopted father."

Musaki sighed at this and he knew that this was the turning point in his life where he has to be responsible for two young foxes that have just lost theihr birth parents and he's take them in and once Oak gave them to him, Musaki looked into their faces and he can tell that they're unsure of what's happening and he felt the same way too. But once one of them nuzzled his chin, the anxiety melted away quickly and he's gonna do all he can to make sure they're taken care of.

"You think you're up for it, Xing-Fu?" asked Oak.

Musaki looked at Oak in the eye and he replied, "I'll do everything I can for them. Who knows? Maybe this will give me my start on what it's like to be a dad until me and Summer have one of our own."

Oak nodded his head and he could see some similar traits to Sakamoto that's instilled in Musaki and he knew that Sakamoto became a father at such a young age and the same enthusiasm has come in full effect and he said, "I can only imagine what it'll be like to be a father for the first time."

"Did my dad feel the same way when he had me?" asked Musaki.

Oak smiled in response and he said, "He was very joyful when he had you. He said to me that you are the light of his life after you were born."

Musaki smiled in response and he knows he can do anything he can to provide for his adopted sons and is willing to sacrifice anything he can to give them a better life and Oak patted his grandson's head, which resulted in Musaki receiving a chuckle and Oak walks out of the room to give them a moment to themselves. But not before Oak took one look at Blackhawk and he said, "I hope you'll find a way to start a new life, young man. You have so much potential."

Once Blackhawk heard that from Oak, he was amazed to see that he still treats him like a person you could respect and he's completely gained a newfound respect for Oak Sung and he said, "Thank you, sir."

After Oak departed, most of the masters and half of the Bushido-Akio clan came in to see how Musaki's doing and in surprise, they noticed that he's taking very good care of both young foxes and Crane said, "So...you're a daddy?"

"Pretty much. I made a promise to Danzig that I'm gonna take care of them and I'm willing to follow through that promise." Musaki replied.

Viper took one look at Luke and she tickled his chin with the use of her tail and Luke responded by giggling and that really made Viper feel happy inside of her when she sees a baby laugh and smile and she said, "He's so cute, Musaki."

"He is, isn't he?" Musaki said, patting the red fox's head.

Mako walked by and he took a look at the two foxes and was amazed that his own nephew is opening up his heart to take those two in and he smiled at this, knowing that Musaki is adopting these cubs and giving them a really good life and he said, "It's full circle. It looks like both of us have big hearts when it comes to adoption."

"I kinda got it from you, unc. If I can't take care of them, who will?" asked Musaki.

Very solid point coming from his nephew and he's extremely proud of the young man he's becoming and also for the man he's growing up to be and he said, "Your father would be very proud of you right now."

Arizona comes in and he sees the fatherly bond Musaki has with these two and it reflected on what it's like to be a father and as he looked at both Noah and Luke, he began thinking the same feeling he has when he first had Jacob and now it's like they can both share the wonderful joyment of fatherhood together. He said to him, "Never thought we'd have so much in common than we think. I believe that we have what it takes to really be good fathers and hopefully, just be better people."

"I agree." Musaki said.

Most of the Five were really amazed by this transition that Musaki's in and one question still lingers...

"So...does this mean that you're done with training? For good?" asked Tigress, a little worried yet still leery.

* * *

Well...okay, the final decision is coming in the next chapter now that Musaki's gonna be an adopted father.


	35. Musaki's Decision

And now...we get to the final decision Musaki's making.

* * *

Chapter 35: Musaki's Decision

Musaki knew that that question was coming quickly and as he looks at the rest of the masters, he wasn't sure about how they'll react once he gave them his answer and when Viper came towards him, she told him, "Whatever you decide...we'll always have your back."

"Yeah, no matter what happens...we're still here for you." Mantis added.

Those kinds of encouragement and support from them kinda gave him a little bit of mental strength he needed to give them the answer and when he looked at both Noah and Luke, he could tell that he's made his decision and he looked back at the masters, looked them in the eye and replied, "I think I might end my training at the Jade Palace when I get back to the Valley of Peace to take care of my priorites."

Once Musaki gave them his answer, the reaction was very valid and most of those were a little mixed, but it was respectable nonetheless and Po nodded his head at that and he said, "We understand, Lil' Saki."

"Like you said, it's your decision and we will support it." Viper added.

Monkey nodded his head and he said, "The Jade Palace won't be the same without you...but at the same time, if that's what's best for you, we won't get in the way."

"Exactly. We've learned a lot from you in the six years you've been training with us and nothing will ever change that." Mantis added.

"And we're very appreciated of all the things you've done and the accomplishments you've made at such a young age. None of us could ever expect that from you, but I guess you're one of those people who can do it all. We'll miss that." Crane said.

Musaki looked at Tigress in the eye and he could tell from her face, it was very bittersweet and he asked, "What about you, Tigress? Are you okay with it?"

Tigress lets out a deep sigh and just slumped her shoulders down and said to him, "I just wished you'd reconsider training with us for the next 2 years. You made the decision to end it when you turn 21."

"I know. But it doesn't mean I'm going against my word. I've got work, apprentice training and two adopted cubs to take care of and that would mean that I wouldn't have time to train at the Jade Palace like I usually do. As you said, you have to sacrifice something in life and that's what I'm doing." Musaki answered.

Oak turned to Tigress for a while and he said, "We have to honor and respect Xing-Fu's decision. Maybe it is for the best."

Tigress was still in disbelief that this is really it...that Musaki's ending his training early and she stormed out of the hospital room and Musaki could see that he expected the reaction he got from one of them, but it wasn't all that bad. Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper stood by his decision and Po wanted to lighten things up a little and he said, "She'll get over it. How long will it be, I have no idea."

"Tigress doesn't like change, doesn't she?" asked Arizona.

"Never does. She always thought if things stay the same, she'll be all right and everything will be perfect. But nothing really is perfect. Things change and we have to get used to it...or at least try to and put personal feelings to the side. If it makes you happy, we're happy for you." Viper answered.

Musaki nodded his head and he said, "But I can still come to the palace every now and then, right?"

"Of course. The palace is always open for you. Don't be a stranger when you come in." Crane stated.

"Count on it." Musaki replied.

Musaki looks down and he sees Noah and Luke sleeping side by side and he has a feeling that these two are inseparable and never leaving each other's side and he lets out a smile and patted their heads softly and let them rest for a while on Musaki's belly and Po lets out a smile and just felt happy for him all the same and he said, "I'll be happy to babysit the little guys...if that's cool."

"Absoultely. When I bring them to Summer, she'll love these little guys and they'll have a motherly figure in their lives. What's a father without a mother?" asked Musaki.

"I think these guys will fit in the Bushido-Akio clan really well." Mako added.

Soon enough, Musaki took a look at Blackhawk for a second and he sat up and asked, "Hey, Blackhawk...how'd you like to be one of us?"

Blackhawk was a little surprised that he's being asked to be in the Bushido-Akio clan and had no idea that this was happening after all the stuff he put them through that he's being asked to join them and asked, "You serious?"

"Dead serious, man. It's a good way to be surrounded by people who love you and care about you. And to have a new guidance." Musaki answered.

Blackhawk took a deep sigh and just thought about this and it was the start of something completely new and he wants to start a new life and live it way better than he used to and he comes to Musaki and struck a handshake with him and Musaki smiled and said, "Welcome to the new family."

"Thanks." Blackhawk said, with a smile.

* * *

Now, Musaki's life has been changed for the better and on the next chapter...we see some of Musaki's friends from Shanghai Secluded Valley.


	36. Recuperation

And we seek Musaki recuperating from this huge adventure...and hang with a couple of friends.

* * *

Chapter 36: Recuperation

Several hours later, Musaki was released from the hospital and was carried his way towards his grandfather's house to give him some time to heal and as they were heading inside the house, he noticed his buddies; Liu Shang, Taji, Shao and Kaleo coming by the house and anxiously waited for Musaki and Shao was the first one to see him coming in and he said, "Saki man!"

Shao comes over and hugs him tightly and Musaki responded with a painful grunt and Shao quickly backed away, noticing the shaolin wraps on his body and he said, "Sorry."

"It's cool, man. It's cool." Musaki said, whispering.

Just then, his older brother Okinawa comes in and the two got into a brotherly embrace and it was really great to see Okinawa again as well as Zeke and all three panda brothers gathered around for a big hug and Okinawa said, "You okay, little bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was a heck of a battle for me." Musaki answered.

Oak gave him a little crutch so that Musaki can get around a little bit and he sat down on the couch for a while and his brothers and friends got by his side and Liu Shang said, "When we heard that you were injured, we just had to come see you."

"Then why weren't you guys in the hospital?" asked Musaki.

"The nurses won't let us in because there's too much commotion going on there, so we waited for you here instead." Liu Shang added.

"Plus, Oak told us all what happened before he was waiting for you and we had hoped that we could find this guy and give him a big can of kung-fu whoop-ass." Taji added.

Musaki chuckled at that comment and he said, "Well...don't bother. We found out that this assassin that tried to stop us was this power-hungry master panther that framed our family of killing the assassin's parents. By making him think we actually did it when he did it himself."

Blackhawk waved at the guys, confirming it was him that got tricked and Shao said, "So...you're the assassin?"

"Used to be." Blackhawk replied.

Musaki nodded his head at that and he lets out a big sigh and said, "I'll tell ya this much; I had always wanted my final mission with the Furious Five to end with a bang."

"Why's that?" asked Okinawa.

Just then, Po brought in Luke and Noah and gives them to Musaki so he can show it to them and Musaki said, "These are why. Danzig and his wife were killed by Akiro and I made a promise to him that I'll look out for them and raise them the best way I can."

All of them were really surprised by this new transition Musaki's going in and Okinawa said, "Looks like I'm an uncle."

"Yeah, you are." Musaki said.

Okinawa leaned closer and looked at both Noah and Luke and he tickled their chin and said, "Hey, guys...I'm your uncle Oki."

"Are you and your girlfriend gonna...?" Taji asked, before getting elbowed in the nose by Musaki.

"Shut up, dude." Musaki said, laughing.

Musaki was surprised that that question was random and he said, "We haven't gotten to that. At least not yet. Just a few more years will do."

"Sure..." Kaleo and Shao said, in unison.

As they kept chatting, Oak can see that Musaki's doing quite well and that he'll keep an eye on them while his grandson needs some rest and recuperation because he may be around Shanghai Secluded Valley for a little while and Liu Shang asked Musaki, "So...how long will it be until you're all healed?"

"Not sure. But I think I'll stick around here for a while." Musaki answered.

"Sounds good to us." Taji added.

* * *

Wonder how long they'll hang around soon. Stay tuned!

**Voice of Shao: Josh Peck**

**Voice of Okinawa: Will Friedle**

**Voice of Liu Shang: Dante Basco**

**Voice of Taji: Greg Cipes **

**Voice of Kaleo: Josh Keaton**


	37. Resolution Decision

And Tigress has come to terms with Musaki's decision to end his training at the Jade Palace because of his new fatherhood.

* * *

Chapter 37: Resolution Decision

As Musaki was resting for a while, he was keeping an eye on both Luke and Noah as they were sleeping by his side and he patted their furs for comfort and support and he knew that life was about to change for the better and he hopes that one day...he'll be a great adopted father to these boys and just have them enjoy the best life that they can and that he can provide them for. Soon enough, he sees Tigress coming in the house and he said, "Hey, Tigress."

Tigress took one look at him and just looked away as she walked past him and Musaki could tell that she's still really bitter about his decision to end his training at the Jade Palace and he just need to clear the air to make sure that this is not in any means he's cutting off every single amount of communication with her and to end without any negative closure. He stands up with his crutch and made his way to the kitchen where Tigress was standing and he said, "You're still mad, aren't you?"

"I'm not mad, Musaki. I'm just disappointed." Tigress replied.

Musaki rose an eyebrow after hearing that she was disappointed about something and he asked, "About what?"

"You leaving your training. What made you think you wanted to end it early?" asked Tigress.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a lot of things on my plate; my job at the bookstore, blacksmith apprentice training, helping out at my uncle's house, Summer and now I've got to raise these two little boys for their parents. With all of those duties, there might not be enough time for training." Musaki answered.

"But still...couldn't you at least think before you made this rash decision?" asked Tigress.

"What's there to think about? I've been thinking about it for months now." Musaki answered.

"A few months? Why didn't you say anything about all this before?" asked Tigress, a little surprised.

Musaki sighed in response and he looked at Tigress in the eye and replied, "Because of how you're reacting now. Po and the others understood and took it well. Why can't you do the same?"

Once that question sits in, Tigress was surprised to hear that the way she reacted back at the hospital and at here ended up with a result of disbelief and anxiety and a little bit of refusal to accept change and she lets out a deep sigh and replied, "I don't know. I just don't want anything to change because nothing will ever be the same."

"But why control something you have no power over with, anyway?" asked Musaki.

Tigress knew Musaki was right that she has no control over what happens in life, but she often times feels like nothing will go right in the world and from the first minute things change, she'd rather deal with it by just fighting it and keep it where she's used to and that it's all she's ever known; remaining in her comfort zone and that everything will be okay.

She couldn't say a word at all and Musaki could understand that it's not easy to adapt to change, but everyone goes through many factors in their life where everything is a surprise when we least expect it, but the last thing we should do is not accept and embrace change and he said to her, "I've gained enough knowledge during my time at the Jade Palace and I will take everything you guys have taught me and instill them in my own life. I've grown and matured a lot in the past six years I've lived with you guys and I'm deeply appreciated and grateful for everything you and the others have done for me. And that will never change."

Tigress could tell that he has gained a lot of wisdom over the years at such a young age too and that was always something she's admired about him anyway and she said, "You're a lot more wiser than I am."

Musaki chuckled softly at this and said, "Not that wise."

Tigress disagrees with that and she said, "No...you are wiser than some of us. Even myself."

Musaki nods his head in response and he said to her, "So...are you cool with this now?"

"It is your decision, Musaki. I will not get in the way of it whatsoever." Tigress added.

Hearing that really made Musaki happy and he knew that it would relieve him of his full plate and schedule and he asked, "I can still visit, right?"

"Yeah, you can visit us." Tigress replied.

Musaki nodded at that and he was really happy with that and he said, "Thanks, Tigress."

Soon after, Musaki got back on the couch and sees Noah sitting there, looking at his foster father and he stared at him back as well and he whispered, "Hey, silver guy."

Tigress could actually witness Musaki's fatherly instincts coming in and if that was the reason for him ending his training early to fulfill that promise to his friend, it just shows what kind of character he really is and she couldn't be any more impressed with someone so young like him to take on that kind of responsibility and she thought to herself, 'Musaki's gonna make a great father.'

* * *

Does anyone agree that Musaki will make a great father? Stay tuned for more!


	38. Reunion

And we see Summer coming in the mix!

* * *

Chapter 38: Reunion

By the next day, Musaki was asleep with his two sons as opens his eyes slowly to see himself all covered with acupuncture needles while still covered in shaolin wraps and realized that someone finally got him acupunctured and as he looked at one of those...one word sprung to mind.

"Mantis." Musaki whispered.

Just then, Oak Sung walked downstairs alongside Mantis to see how Musaki is doing and when they saw him awake, Oak said, "Good morning, Xing-Fu. Feeling any better?"

"I'll be much better if I get these needles off of me." Musaki answered.

Mantis chuckled softly at the sight of Musaki's body covered in acupuncture needles and he said, "Well...I finally got you acupunctured. I always knew you were gonna need it one day. That's why me and your grandfather placed those needles on you while you were asleep."

Musaki sighed in response to that and he looked at Mantis in the face with a certain 'really, dude?' look and said, "You know I can't stand needles."

"Well...hey. It helps." Mantis added.

Oak chuckled softly in response and he said, "Why don't you stand up, Xing-Fu?"

Musaki sighed at this and did his best to stand up, but he might require his crutch, but was told by his grandfather that he might not need it and when he did stand up and walk, he felt absolute no pain at all and as he walked closely towards them, his injuries were cured right by the spot and he was completely surprised by this outcome and he said, "Seriously?"

"Yes, grandson. All your injuries you've sustained from Akiro have gone away because of my healing power and Mantis' acupunctures." Oak replied.

Mantis nodded his head proudly and he hopped onto his shoulder and said, "I always figured that you could have some sort of acupuncture someday and now you got it."

"Yeah...you finally got it, Mantis." Musaki said, chuckling.

Soon enough, Oak looks at his adopted grandchildren sleeping and he could tell that they're very secure and he said to Musaki, "How's life as a father going?"

"Fine. I think I'll get the hang of it." Musaki added.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Oak walked over to answer it and as he opened the door, he sees Summer coming in the room and she just ran inside and saw Musaki standing there and throwing herself onto him, hugging him tightly and Musaki was surprised to see her come in Shanghai Secluded Valley and he said, "Summer? What you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I heard you were injured and I just had to come see if you're okay." Summer replied, in a worried tone.

As Summer lets go, she noticed that there were acupuncture needles all over his body and she was a little surprised to see that sight and Oak said, "Worry not, young lady. He's fine. Me and Mantis healed him up while he was asleep last night."

"But you were injured?" asked Summer, to make sure.

"Yeah. And it really sucks." Musaki added.

Summer sighed at this as she looked at Musaki and then comes around to hug him again and she said, "Either way, I'm glad you're okay. You don't know how worried I was."

"Summer...it's okay." Musaki said, soothing her for comfort.

Feeling Musaki's hands on her side made Summer feel comforted that he's okay and soon enough, she noticed there were two little cubs laying on the couch and she looked at them and said, "Who are they?"

"That's Luke and Noah...our adopted sons." Musaki replied.

"Adopted?" asked Summer, very surprised.

Musaki nodded his head at that and he explained to Summer the whole story about this fight with Akiro and then he was promised that he was gonna raise these boys as if they were his own and Summer's heart broke for these cubs and she knew that she loves kids more than anything and she got to their level and said, "Hi, boys."

She patted Noah and sure enough, the silver fox cub nuzzled her and she lets out a giggle and said, "I think he likes me."

Musaki nodded at this and he said, "They need two parents, you know. I promised their parents that I was gonna raise them as if they were my own and I'm willing to do that. You think you can be their mother figure?"

"If you're willing to do this, I can do it as well." Summer said, with a smile.

Musaki smiled at this and he said, "Who knows? It might be a stepping stone for us when we have our own kids someday."

Mantis hopped on his shoulder for a while and said, "Don't settle so quickly, Saki. She'll probably make you want it the first time."

"I heard that!" Summer exclaimed.

* * *

Now that Musaki's all better...he can finally go back home to the Jade Palace! Stick around!


	39. Heading Back Home

I imagined the song 'Hold On, We're Going Home' when I wrote this chapter. This is how it ended up.

* * *

Chapter 39: Heading Back Home

It was that time for Musaki and the other masters, plus his family and friends to head back home to the Valley of Peace after a hell of a big adventure mission they have encountered before and for Musaki, it gave him a new purpose on life and that everything he went through was all worth it in the end and iot brought him some changes in his life, including gaining two adopted young cubs that he knows he'll take good care of.

Soon enough, Musaki sees Daisuke, Brutus and Shakur coming by to catch up and Musaki noticed a little sling on Daisuke's arm and he said, "You okay, Dai?"

Daisuke sighed heavily in response and he replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine, Saki. In fact, I'll feel much better when I get back to being a blacksmith instructor."

"You can still teach me if you want." Musaki replied.

Daisuke was a little surprised after Musaki's suggestion that he can still teach him how to be a blacksmith despite having his arm all injured after the battle with Akiro and he said, "You always find a way to keep me going, don't you?"

"Of course." Musaki replied.

Daisuke chuckled softly and he patted his apprentice on the back and he asked, "Think you can help me get in my dragon?"

Musaki agreed to it and he helped Daisuke get himself on the dragon as he got down on all fours and Daisuke hopped on Musaki's back and landed onto the dragon's back and when Musaki got up, he could see that Daisuke was a little comfortable up there and he said, "You good?"

"Very good." Daisuke replied.

Musaki nodded in response and he stated, "Cool. You ought to cut back on those sweets, though."

Daisuke rolled his eyes after Musaki's comment and he said, "I can still do MMA and eat sweets at the same time."

Brutus and Shakur joined Daisuke on the ride back to the Valley of Peace and after everyone else got on their dragons, Oak comes up to his grandson and he looks him in the eye and said, "I'm very proud of you...for being the man you're becoming."

Musaki was deeply appreciated and humbled by his grandfather's wisdom and choice of words and he said, "Thank you, grandpa."

"What for, Xing-Fu?" asked Oak.

"For everything you've done on this journey. And for our help. You're the most awesomest grandfather I've ever known." Musaki said, smiling.

Oak smiled back at his grandson for that warm response and he said, "And you're the most wonderful grandson I've ever met in my life. Your parents would be very proud of who you are right now."

Musaki nodded and soon enough, Noah and Luke came over to their adopted father and just stuck right by his side and he looks down as Luke tugged his shorts and he lets out a smile and picks both of them up and Oak comes towards his adopted great-grandsons and patted them both by the hair and fur and he looks up at Musaki and he said, "I know you'll raise those boys right, Xing-Fu."

"I'll do everything I can for them, grandpa." Musaki said, happily.

"And me too." Summer said, from above the dragon.

Musaki agreed with that and with that, Noah and Luke held on to his back as they climbed onto the dragon and hopped aside Summer as they were all ready to head back home and Oak said, "We ought to go on adventures like this more often."

"I'm looking forward to it." Musaki said,with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Just don't hurt yourself afterwards, please." Summer added.

Soon enough, all the other Bushido-Akio's are coming along for the ride, including Blackhawk...in which he has an ultimate change of heart after all the events that had happened within that course of the adventure and he was determined more than ever to start his life over again in a positive way and he could definitely use all the support he can get from them and he'll do his very best to adapt in a new environment...and most importantly with a new family.

Phoenix looked at Blackhawk for a second as he saw the black tiger stand there in astonishment and he asked, "What's keeping ya?"

"I'm just...thinking." Blackhawk replied.

"About what, dude?" asked Phoenix.

Blackhawk looked at Phoenix in the eye and replied, "The start of a new life. I'm starting to think can things like this happen? I mean...after all I put you guys through, I should've gotten arrested or something like that."

"Yeah, you probably would've been. But...we wouldn't make ourselves feel good to do that to a young person. Even though you've made some very bad decisions and poor choices, it doesn't mean that we would import bad feelings on someone. We're always one to forgive and then move forward. Some people don't, but we're not those 'some people'. We just don't hold grudges...so we give others a second or third chance. But it's how you use those chances responsibly that will determine the outcome." Phoenix explained.

Blackhawk was completely surprised by Phoenix's take on this and he didn't expect that to come forward and just talking to Phoenix, he got a better view of the Bushido-Akio's now as opposed to what he thought of them before and he said, "You guys are all right."

"Yep...and now you're a full-on Bushido-Akio, buddy!" Phoenix added.

The rest of the Jade Palace masters looked on as they got on the dragons and for a while, everyone in the town of Shanghai Secluded Valley looks on as they bid another farewell to Musaki and the rest of them and as soon as Blackhawk got on the dragon with the rest of them, he knows that he will use that second chance and use it very wisely.

Suddenly, all of their wings opened up and everyone was flying towards the sky and everyone waved 'bye' to them and sure enough, Oak felt a sense of happiness in his heart, knowing that things with his grandson and everyone else that he's close with will cherish that one mission they have together and hopes that he'll have many more adventures with his grandson until the end of his life.

* * *

And Blackhawk is heading home...to the Valley of Peace to start his new life! Stay tuned for more!

**Theme song: Drake: Hold On, We're Going Home**


	40. Finally Back Home

And they're finally back home to the Valley of Peace after a long, rigorous adventure!

* * *

Chapter 40: Finally Back Home

After several minutes out of Shanghai Secluded Valley, most of them were having the time of their lives and Arizona was thinking about Sierra as well as his son Jacob and the first thing he wanted to do is give them a huge hug and a kiss...particularly kissing Sierra on the lips and never letting her go and throughout the whole mission, it was all he can think about is getting home to them and to make sure they're safe and sound.

Within a couple of minutes, they spotted the huge palace from above a mountain and that determined that they're almost at the Valley of Peace and Po takes one look at the Jade Palace and he said, "We're almost home, guys!"

"We're well aware that we're almost home, Po." Crane commented.

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he looks at his adopted cubs and said, "Look, guys. We're almost home. We're gonna make it there...to your new home."

"Hey, Musaki...don't you think you should still tell Shifu that you're ending your training early?" asked Monkey.

Then...Musaki completely realized that he still needed to tell Shifu about this before he can officially end his training early and he lets out a big sigh and said, "That's right. I have to still tell him. I hope he'll take it well."

"Let's hope." Viper agreed.

Less than a few seconds later, they finally managed to make it back to the Valley of Peace as they all got off the traveling dragons and continued to make the trek back home by walking and as they walked towards the cliffs, Blackhawk took a stop and he was determined to change his lifestyle for the better and he lets out a whisper, "Looks like I'm going on a better path now. I'm not gonna waste it."

* * *

Sorry it's a little short, but you get the idea! Stay tuned!


	41. Finally Home!

And the Bushido-Akio family are back home!

* * *

Chapter 41: Finally Back!

As everyone was walking back to the Valley of Peace, they were finally glad to be back home again and it was like they could never see this place again and Mako was remotely exhausted from all of this adventure and high-adrenaline rush and he said to the kids, "Remind me to sleep for 12 hours after all of this craziness."

"We could all use a big rest." Phoenix added.

"The first thing I wanna do when I get home is kiss Sierra, hug my son and then go to sleep. That'll work well with me and I'll sleep by Sierra's side through it all." Arizona added.

"You mean...try to have another baby again." Samurai said, smirking.

Arizona growled playfully at this and just gave him a noogie and said, "Don't count on it. Maybe when Jake gets a little older."

Max clears his throat and he said, "Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Aw, come on. You're 10 years old, dude? You ought to know about mating somehow." Yow-Ni stated.

Mako clears his throat at this and glared at Yow-Ni at this and said, "I'll tell him when he's older. He doesn't need to have his mind rotted by your interpretation of it."

With that, all the Jade Palace masters gave them a fine farewell to the Bushido-Akio's as they expressed their gratitude for having them take part in this adventure and as they went back to the Jade Palace, the Bushido-Akio's entered back in the house and they were just happy to come back there and Phoenix came in, got down on his knees and kissed the floor.

"I love this home. I'm never gonna leave this place again." Phoenix said, happily kissing the floor.

Musaki looked at Summer for a while and he looked at both Noah and Luke as they were asleep and he lets out a chuckle and said, "I guess I'm gonna put them in my room now."

"Okay. Anyways, I'm gonna head home. But I'll be there to check on you later." Summer said, kissing Musaki's cheek.

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he replied, "All right. I'll see you later."

As Summer left, he brought the boys upstairs to let them sleep and before long, he began to look at these boys and realize the responsibilities of being an adopted father has just begun and he hopes that he'll be a good parent to these boys despite his young age. But it'll give him an opportunity to give them a better life that he never had but regained it back. To put in perspective, he thought about the three years of his life he had with his parents and how wonderful it was to have them by his side.

Not to mention, what it's like to learn from his father and have him by his side throughout the first three years and he hopes that he'll watch them grow up and grow old with them and he lets out a big sigh as he sits on his bed, looks up at the ceiling and whispered, "Dad...I hope I can do well in raising these little guys. Do you really think I'm ready to be a dad?"

"I believe you are."

Musaki looks up and sees his father's spirit right in front of him...in a half spirit/half mortal stage and he slowly came close to him and he said, "I don't want to fail. I know I promised someone to take care of them for them...but at the same time, I'm kinda scared."

"Scared about what?" asked Sakamoto.

"That I might not be a good father." Musaki replied, worriedly.

Sakamoto placed his paw close to Musaki's shoulder and as Musaki looked at his father in the eye, most of those fears started slowly decreasing and Sakamoto said, "Believe it or not...I felt the same way when I became a father as well. There were times that I question myself that I can be a good father or even a perfect one. But then I realized that I don't have to be a perfect father as soon as Okinawa was born and we've made our share of mistakes before, but that doesn't mean that we can't be good parents. We can raise him the best way we know how. And I'm gonna say the exact same thing to you...just believe that you can be a good parent and raise them as if they're your own. It'll give you the feel for it until you and Summer have a baby of your own."

Every ounce of Sakamoto's deep wisdom literally helped Musaki the most and he smiled at him and said, "I'm gonna need it, dad. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, my son." Sakamoto said, with a smile.

Meanwhile, Arizona walks upstairs as he went over to see Sierra and his son and the anxiety started kicking in for him because it had been a few days since he's last seen them and it would be a happy day for him if they reunite again and as soon as he opened the door, he sees Sierra standing at the window while holding Jake in her arms.

Her ears perked up and when she turned around, she saw Arizona standing there and she couldn't be any more happier and relieved that he's back. She placed him on the crib and just went over to him and hugged him tightly and Arizona embraced her deeply and they kissed each other on the lips so passionately that neither of them could let go of each other.

Sierra was crying in happy tears to see Arizona again and she placed her paws on his face and she said, "I was so worried that you'd never come back."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sierra. I told you I'd be back for you." Arizona whispered.

Both of them were so happy to be in each other's arms again to the point where both of their tails started wagging and once the tails started wagging, they knew that their happiness has become very deeper than words. After embracing each other, Arizona sees little Jacob waking up, looking happy to see his father and he started wagging his tail and he lets out a smile and said, "Come to baba, Jacob."

Jacob runs over to his father and hugs him in his chest and Arizona was so happy to see him and he said, "How are you, buddy? You taking care of your mom?"

Jake replied with licking his father's face and Arizona chuckled softly at this and he was really happy to be back home with his family and all three wolves were just happy to be around each other and in that moment, Arizona was truly appreciative and grateful for everything he's got right in front of him and would never leave it behind for any reason.

"I'm so glad you're back home." Sierra said, nuzzling next to him.

Arizona nuzzled back and placed his paws around her and kissed her forehead and said, "It's good to be home."

* * *

It really is great to be home! And it looks like Musaki's got some comforting words from his father. Stay tuned for more!

**Voice of Sakamoto: Liam Neeson**

**Theme: Rihanna: Stay (Instrumental)**


	42. Ready to Start

And Mako shows Blackhawk his new room in his new home.

* * *

Chapter 42: Ready to Start

Blackhawk walked upstairs as he followed Mako to a new room and he was a little surprised by how it looks like from there and soon enough, Mako took him into one room that's very much well suited as a guest room, but can be his own personal space and as Blackhawk went in there, he said, "So...this is my own room?"

"Yeah. Hope you like it." Mako added.

Blackhawk took a minute to gather his thoughts together and realize that he's never had a room like this before and it's much different from what he used to have before when he was with Akiro and the whole new life is starting to become a little overwhelming for him and Mako could sense that in the black tiger and he said, "Too much?"

"No...it's fine. It's just...it's the first time I've ever had a place all to myself." Blackhawk added.

"Really?" asked Mako.

"Yeah. All I had was just a cold place in a cave and that was pretty much it. Little clothing and things like that, so..." Blackhawk replied.

Mako chuckled softly in response and he said, "Well...we got plenty clothes here, a roof over your head and three meals a day, warm bed."

"I've never had anything like this before. It's gonna take me a little time to get used to that." Blackhawk said.

Mako nodded his head in understanding for that and he said, "All righty then. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Will do." Blackhawk replied.

As soon as Mako left, Blackhawk looked around and he couldn't believe that he has his own personal space now in a new environment that's a total distance from the old life he used to live in and for someone to give this to him...to give a new life, every emotion he's shoved down all these years ago have surfaced and just lets them all out in many ways possible.

He sat down the edge of the bed and he lets out a deep sigh as a few tears fall down from his eyes and it was the start of the emotional healing process for a new life that he's determined to take that second chance and use it for good.

* * *

Emotional scene, huh? Stay tuned for more!


	43. End of the Training

One more question remains...will Musaki face Shifu as he tells him his time of training at the Jade Palace comes to an end? Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 43: End of the Training

After hours of rest, Musaki felt the need to really head to the Jade Palace to tell Shifu that he's gonna end his training at the Jade Palace ahead of the two years because he has two orphaned foxes to raise and as he made his way up the steps, his stomach was in deep knots about how he'll tell Shifu because he doesn't know whether or not he'll react very well, but he hopes that it'll end in better terms in the long run because he's deeply appreciated and grateful for the experience he has at the Jade Palace and that nothing will ever change at all.

As soon as he got to the top of the steps, he sees Shifu standing on the doors and that tells that he was already waiting for him to arrive already and he slowly comes over to the master, bowed to him and he said, "I'm back, master."

"I see you all fulfilled your mission." Shifu replied.

Musaki nodded his head in response to that and he said, "Turns out that the young assassin was being duped by the master that actually killed his parents. And that he's a teenager the whole time."

"A teenager?" asked Shifu, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't believe it when he first revealed himself. I had thought it was someone older or...maybe someone in his 20's or something, but never a teenager." Musaki replied.

Shifu still couldn't believe that the killer was a teenager the whole time, but just decided to brush it off for a second and just moved onto another question and he asked, "Where is he now?"

"In my house." Musaki replied.

Shifu stared at Musaki with a frozen look on his face as if he had committed an ultimate rule-breaker about this whole response that came out of Musaki's mouth and asked, "In your house?"

"Yes. But the reason for that; Akiro was the one that actually killed the assassin's parents and used him as his own pawn for a plot to kill our clan." Musaki replied.

Musaki eventually explained everything to Shifu about this whole ordeal he went through with his family and after Shifu gathered all the information he required through the whole mission and afterwards, Shifu said, "And what happened to this Akiro?"

"He's dead." Musaki replied.

"I see." Shifu stated.

Musaki nodded his head at that and he lets out a deep breath and Shifu told him, "Well...wasn't exactly what it ended up, but I see that it was a little accomplished."

"You could say that." Musaki answered.

Shifu nodded at this and he clears his throat at Musaki and he said, "So...Tigress tells me that your training is coming to an end at the Jade Palace, I presume?"

Musaki was a little surprised that Tigress would spill the beans on Shifu after they returned from the mission and was a little nervous that Shifu would berate him for making that decision on his own terms prior to the mission and he took a deep gulp and replied, "Yes."

"Why is that?" asked Shifu.

"Well...I've got a whole lot of things on my plate outside of the Jade Palace; from my job, blacksmith apprentice work, helping out around the house, Summer and now I have to take care of two adopted cubs. With those kinds of obligations, it'll make it hard for me to train at the pace I used to have because I won't have time there." Musaki replied.

After hearing the reason why, Shifu could see why Musaki's always so busy and barely comes around the palace every once in a while for training and all those responsibilities he has to take hold of and for him, it was kinda unexpected, but at the same time...he has to make do with those commitments he's made and he said, "I understand."

"You do?" asked Musaki, very surprisedly.

"Of course. You've always been a good student at the Jade Palace and not only that, a great person on top of that. You've taught us so many things over those six years and really lightened up my students a lot and I'll always be grateful for everything you've done in the end." Shifu added.

Musaki immediately eased up at that and he said, "So...is it granted?"

"Yes, it is granted. But don't be a stranger when you come over to visit. Our palace doors are always open." Shifu added.

Musaki smiled at this and he lets out a small chuckle, then he bowed to Shifu and said, "It has been a full honor training with you, Master Shifu."

Shifu bowed back as well and said, "The feeling is very mutual."

With that, Musaki said 'see you later' to Shifu as he walked out of the steps of the palace with the positive closure and Shifu looked back on all the six years he's had with Musaki and how far he's come and that he will become someone special as he gets older and remains as humble as possible and for Shifu, it feels like he's gained a son in Musaki and that he turned out really well.

'See you later, son.' Shifu thought.

* * *

And Shifu took it well and Musaki is finally free to take care of personal responsibilities. Stay tuned!


	44. Bright Future

And a month went by since the events that occurred and it seems as though things are getting back to the swing of things!

* * *

Chapter 44: Bright Future

One month later

Musaki was working on pounding the crap out of the metal sword and as he was pounding, Daisuke was there watching him hard at work and watching his whole work ethic, he could tell he's gained a lot of newfound strength, wisdom and passion for this amazing showmanship and after that mission, Musaki was working harder than ever, being that he's the only apprentice in this place and Daisuke was recuperating from his injury he received after being slashed by Akiro.

Daisuke came over to see how well he's doing and soon afterwards, he sees how the sword looked in the end and was amazed that it's in good condition and he said, "Very nice, Musaki. Very nice."

"Thanks, Daisuke." Musaki said.

Daisuke patted his arm and he walked around parts of the shop and he said, "That's enough for right now."

After that, Musaki puts the hammer down on the ground and he was looking forward to the next thing and he said, "So...what do I do next?"

"That's it for today. I've never seen you work this hard in training." Daisuke said, blown away.

Musaki sighed heavily at this and he said, "Well...how's taking care of two adopted cubs and doing some kung-fu training at home sound like?"

"Someone that's desired to work twice as hard, if not harder." Daisuke replied.

Musaki nodded at this and he looked at Daisuke and asked, "How's your arm?"

"It's fine. It's actually healing up nicely. Just want to let you know I appreciate you taking care of things for me at the shop. I know I was udner supervision of you, but I'm very confident that you'll have your own business as a blacksmith. I can see it." Daisuke stated.

Musaki smiled at that particular encouragement from Daisuke and it was the best thing he needed and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Thanks, Dai."

Daisuke nods his head in response and Musaki asked, "So...MMA champion, huh? Think you can give me a few pointers?"

* * *

Next up, words from Daisuke's experience of his martial arts experience!


	45. Daisuke's Past Experience

And Musaki discovers something about Daisuke that he never knew.

* * *

Chapter 45: Daisuke's Past Experience

Daisuke took Musaki over to another part of the workshop and he was surprised to see that it's also an MMA ring/training section and he was generally surprised to see this right in front of him and after witnessing Daisuke fight Akiro and his goons, he could tell that there was a fighting spirit within that place and Daisuke said, "As I mentioned before, I've had 25 years of experience at MMA and it gave me stamina, self-discipline and also finding your own strength way outside the kung-fu experience."

"Wow...25 years?" asked Musaki.

"Yep. Better believe it, kid. I used to be an MMA champion when I was 19 and even then, I was very reckless and completely ready to own every round. Won many championship tournaments from China, Japan, Thailand, Taiwan, Indonesia and Korea." Daisuke replied.

Musaki looked at all the championship belts, trophies, ribbons and black belts that he's owned over those years and was awestruck to see that his mentor was actually an MMA fighter and for some reason, it started to click into Musaki as he took influences from that particular art and instilled it in his kung-fu and he said, "So...why haven't you shown me this before?"

"You never asked." Daisuke replied.

Musaki could tell that maybe he should've known sooner and later and he said, "That's really awesome though."

"It was. You'd be surprised that an old panda like me could still have those moves like your grandfather. But I have many ways of whipping these youngsters into shape." Daisuke stated.

"So...what got you into being a blacksmith?" asked Musaki.

"I'll tell you this...I was at the prime of my life with MMA, but my true calling was being a blacksmith. So...just like everything else, I had to have a day job in order to provide a life for myself. Those 25 years of MMA, I've been a champion for about 18 of these years until I retired when I was 38." Daisuke added.

"You retired from the sport?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, I was getting old. The age limit for this sport is when you're 40...so to them, it's the new 70. But that didn't mean I was gonna give that up. So...in addition to being a blacksmith, I became a MMA instructor to teach people self-defense and how to exceed in MMA for short time anyway and I can still be a blacksmith and teach MMA at the same time." Daisuke explained.

Musaki was very impressed to learn that from Daisuke and there were many things about his mentor that he never thought before and it made him feel like he can actually learn a lot from him all over again and he said, "Think maybe you can teach me a few things?"

Daisuke was surprised to see that Musaki wants to learn a bit about MMA from Daisuke and he said, "You sure about that?"

"Hey, if I can learn to be a blacksmith, I wouldn't mind learning a little bit of MMA from you." Musaki said, with a smile.

Daisuke smiled back at him and said, "Maybe when my arm heals. And on my time off from blacksmith training, I'll give you a few pointers. And don't forget to include Brutus and Shakur too."

"No problem." Musaki said, happily.

* * *

A blacksmith and an MMA enthusiast. Impressive. Now...we focus on Blackhawk!


	46. MMA Training

And...now we see where Blackhawk spends most of time to have an outlet for his fiery temper.

* * *

Chapter 46: MMA Training

At MMA Class

Blackhawk was learning how to control his anger by channeling into MMA as he started doing some kicking, punching and boxing with some help from one instructor, who's a grey wolf in his mid-20's, who immediately understood uncontrollable anger when the account calls for it and as Blackhawk gained increasing speed, he kept going at it and going at it until it's all simmered down.

"You got it, Blackie. This time, keep yourself centered and focused." the instructor added.

Blackhawk panted heavily as he continued using every single ounce of stamina he could muster in order to keep cool and help him deal with himself and his anger surrounding everything he's been through for the past years he had with Akiro and just punched the crap out of whatever object he could punch out with and after that, the instructor stopped for a second abd Blackhawk was panting very heavily after that.

"That was very excellent." the instructor said.

Blackhawk took off his helmet and gloves and he lets out a deep sigh as he felt his anger levels simmer down quite a bit and he said, "Thanks. I never thought it could actually work."

"Believe it or not, I used to think so too. I've been where you've been before." the instructor added.

Blackhawk was surprised to hear that he's been through so much worse than he was, but the instructor quickly said, "Well...not what you used to do, but I was somewhat close to that. I was very reckless, rebellious, didn't want to listen to anyone or have anyone tell me what to do. Most of them were trying to give me anger management and I know they meant well, but at the time, I just thought it was just a waste of time because I was so impatient and mad at the world, you know? Ended up losing everything I had; my family, my friends, my self-respect...all because of my uncontrollable violent temper."

"What did you used to do?" asked Blackhawk.

The instructor lets out a very deep sigh and he turned to Blackhawk and replied, "Let's just say there were some things I did that I was not really proud of and most of them were really stupid. But I just didn't have any guidance and I didn't have someone to stop me. Master Wing took me in when I was at my lowest and I thought that he would never help me with the temper I had, but for some reason...Wing pretty much helped me get my act together and just use that anger for something good. So I took up this MMA class and it really helped a lot and I hoped that one day, I can come across some people who had just a bad temper than I had and take it out on some equipment here."

Blackhawk nodded his head at that particular explanation the instructor gave in and took a look on what his life could've been if he had stayed with Akiro that long and he started to become very appreciative of what Musaki did for him and he said, "Guess we're both a lot alike."

"Somewhat." the instructor said.

"I think it really helps me because even when I have a crappy day, I can come here and just take it out on something rather than someone." Blackhawk added.

The instructor nodded his head at that and he said, "Yeah, we can't fight people outside the ring because you'll end up doing something you'll regret."

"And I don't want that...not at all, Master Zyro." Blackhawk added.

Zyro nods his head in agreement and he said, "Stick with me and you'll pretty much succeed."

* * *

Believe it or not, Blackhawk isn't the only one that has an MMA instructor. You'll find out!

**Voice of Zyro: Will Friedle**


	47. Max's MMA Training Session

Like I said before...Blackhawk isn't the only person that has a one-on-one training session.

* * *

Chapter 47: Max's MMA Training Session

A few rooms down the MMA training class, Max was doing one-on-one sessions on self defense with a student teacher; a white tiger, early 20's, stands at 5'9 and weighs in at 198 pounds, wears a white tank top and grey sweatpants with some iron bands on both wrists and a headband on his forehead and has a few tattoos on his arms; as he puts out his paws for Max to punch with and as Max punched the teacher's hands, the instructor said, "Go harder."

Max went at his hardest and his maximum hardest as he kept punching and kicking the instructor's paws harder and suddenly, he did a complete turnaround and air kicked his hands hard, making the instructor let out a very strained grunt and Max panted heavily and asked, "How's that, Jason?"

Jason grunted in response as he stood on his feet and replied, "Pretty good. Gotta tone it down though."

Max sighed at that comment and he asked, "Too hard?"

"Just a little bit. Not that it's too hard, but you've got so much energy that it almost worn me out. And I'm usually one to have energy all day, every day." Jason replied, panting heavily.

"Sorry about that." Max added.

Jason chuckled softly at this as he tried to catch his breath and said, "Hey, don't be sorry. It's actually a good thing. You do that kind of thing all the time?"

"At the Jade Palace. But I got most of those moves on my own though. Don't know why, but for some reason...it's kinda awesome." Max replied.

Jason nodded in understanding and he said, "I gotta tell you...it's kinda hard to catch up with you, but it's great to teach you some things."

Max smiled at that and Jason said, "All right...so I think we've covered just about everything about self-defense, MMA training and a little bit of everything here."

Soon enough, it was almost 5:30 and their session was just about wrapping up for the day and Jason said, "Looks like we're gonna call it a day now. Came in with energy and I'm coming out ready to sleep."

Max chuckled in response to that and he said, "Yeah, I guess. Almost makes me want to hibernate."

Jason comes over to Max and playfully punched his arm as he got all of his stuff together and said, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You bet." Max replied, happily.

They bowed to each other as Max left the room and waved Jason 'bye' and after Max was gone, Jason lets out a deep sigh and was awestruck by the kid's moves and persistence and he placed his sack on his back and said to himself, "If only I had a friend like that when I was younger."

Afterwards, Max saw Blackhawk coming out of the other class as well and he said, "Hey, Blackhawk. How'd it go?"

"Exhausting...but I've got the hang of it." Blackhawk added.

Max nodded his head in response and said, "Same with me."

Just then, both of them met up with Logan and Tae Kwan Do as they left the MMA instructor class and made their way back home as they talked about how their days in training went and all of them were starting to enjoy it every single second.

* * *

Jason is my new OC character, but he's an exclusive character because he'll be on an upcoming fic about him soon. Final chapter is coming up!

**Voice of Jason: Sean Astin**


	48. Biger Happier Family

And the last chapter is here! Blackhawk finally has a new life with his new big family!

* * *

Chapter 48: Bigger Happier Family

After Blackhawk, Max, Logan and Tae Kwan Do entered back to the house, they were greeted by Luke and Noah sitting on the floor and Logan looked at the two fox cubs and said, "Hey there, kiddies. Where's your baba?"

Noah crawls over to Logan's leg and that made Logan a little uncomfortable, but his brotherly instincts eventually kicked in full effect no matter how many times he tried to resist it and soon enough, Musaki comes downstairs to see this in full play and Musaki said, "I think Noah likes you."

"Yeah...kinda unusual." Logan added.

Soon enough, he picked up both foxes and he turned to the others and said, "How'd it go at the MMA class?"

"Pretty good." all of them said, in unison.

"You know, I never really thought that I'd get something to simmer my anger down, but it did. I still need some work on my anger issues and hopefully, try to resolve it." Blackhawk added.

Musaki nodded his head in agreement and said, "You'll get there."

Musaki takes both foxes over to the kitchen to meet up with Arizona, Sierra and Jacob and not long after, Jacob wanted to play with Noah and Luke, so he crawled towards them and played with them for a little while as the others were talking. Arizona could see that Jake is interacting well with Noah and Luke and he said, "These guys have been getting along so quickly."

"Yeah, Jacob's growing a little too." Musaki added.

Sierra chuckled at that and said to him, "It's amazing. Just a few months ago, he was the smallest little baby in the world and now...Jacob's starting to grow."

"I can tell. He might be bigger than his father." Musaki said, chuckling.

Arizona glared at Musaki for that comment and said, "I don't know about that. But...he does grow every two to five weeks."

"It's a good thing. Luke's growing a little and Noah's trying to catch up with him. One time, Noah tried to be taller than Luke by standing on his tippy toes and he just fell on his back. I have a feeling that these boys will be competing for who's gonna be the tallest one." Musaki added.

"One of the perks of being parents, I guess." Arizona added.

"Unless you're a single parent even though you're not single." Musaki pointed out.

Not long afterwards, in comes Summer greeting everyone and she went forward and kissed Musaki on the cheek and he kissed her back and she sees Noah and Luke together and hugs both of them and she said, "How are my beautiful foxes?"

Musaki could see a maternal part of Summer and that's what he loves about her and hopes that they'll raise these two together in the same roof despite a huge crowded place at the Bushido-Akio home and he said, "These two love having you around."

"Yeah, they do. I wish that they can visit my house and we can look after them." Summer added.

"And maybe we can play house together." Musaki said, smiling.

Summer lets out a little smirk and told him, "Maybe if you're lucky."

A few minutes later, the entire Bushido-Akio clan got together on the table alongside Daisuke, Brutus and Shakur for dinner and it was one of the best highlights behind the whole experience and they often spoke about the dangerous mission they encountered and how they benefited and grown from it and Samurai said, "Can I say that I'm completely done with those kinds of missions? My adrenaline can't take it."

"Yeah, I don't know why you were used to those missions, Saki." Phoenix added.

"It came with the perks of being a budding prodigy when it comes to kung-fu." Musaki replied.

Samurai sighed in response to that and said, "I would've gotten that mission over with by doing what I'm supposed to do and come back."

"Sadly, it's not as simple as you think it is, especially when there's no danger present. That wouldn't be fun." Musaki added.

Tsunami scoffed at this and asked, "How is almost having your life nearly in peril considered fun?"

"When you live on the edge." Musaki added.

Daisuke chimed in and said, "Well...that's one that I will always remember until the end of my days."

Mako chuckled at this and he said to the family, "All in all, I'm just glad we were able to come back safely so I can be around you guys, my beautiful wife, wonderful children and just life in general."

Reiko kissed Mako in the cheek and said, "I'm glad to have you back, sweetie."

Then, Mako turned to Musaki and he was super proud of his nephew for growing into the person he's becoming and he said, "And Saki...I believe you'll make a great father to these kids."

"Thanks, unc." Musaki said, with a smile.

"And let's not leave out the new member of the family who has redeemed himself into being one of us." Arizona stated.

Blackhawk could tell that they were mentioning him and he said, "I just wanna say a few words...even though I'm tough to deal with, you've never given up on me. I never thought I could be around a family that would care so much and everything I thought about you Bushido-Akio's were wrong. So...I hope I can still make it up for you guys."

"There is, actually...eat some of that kung pao chicken and live life to the fullest." Musaki stated.

Blackhawk chuckled at that and immediately ate the chicken and Max asked, "So...you're finished with the Jade Palace?"

"Training. I decided to have a better opportunity...to take care of my adopted boys." Musaki replied.

All of them were having dinner as a family and of course most of them would want to forget about the perilous mission they had encountered, but if any event...it brought them together and brung them closer together and Blackhawk felt like he can be a part of the family and give it a chance and he's willing to do everything he can to keep redeeming himself and although he can't change the past, he'll look forward to his future and embrace his current state...all thanks to Musaki and the rest of the Bushido-Akio.

* * *

And that's it! Thank all of you guys for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for a new story coming in! I promise you...it'll be much awesomer! Until then, AniUniverse is out!


	49. Soundtrack

And here's the soundtrack to Blackhawk...

* * *

Blackhawk Soundtrack

Adventure/Peril Scenes:

Pillar: Frontline

Drake ft. Majid Jordan: Hold On, We're Going Home

Jonas Brothers: Hold On

Hollywood Undead: City

Linkin Park: New Divide

Skillet: Not Gonna Die

Skrillex: Rock N Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)

Lady Gaga: Monster

Paramore: Misery Business

Imagine Dragons: It's Time

Katy Perry ft. Juicy J: Dark Horse

Hollywood Undead: Sell Your Soul

Linkin Park: Lost in the Echo

Avril Lavigne: Losing Grip

Kanye West: Love Lockdown

* * *

Fight Scenes:

Nicki Minaj: Pound the Alarm

Hollywood Undead: Hear Me Now

Linkin Park: What I've Done

Eminem ft. Rihanna: Love the Way You Lie

Michael Jackson: D.S.

Justin Timberlake: TKO

Linkin Park ft. Steve Aoki: A Light That Never Comes

Fall Out Boy: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)

Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea: Problem

Hollywood Undead: Coming Back Down

Imagine Dragons: Radioactive

Paramore: Ignorance

Linkin Park: Wretches and Kings

Lil' Wayne ft. Nicki Minaj: Knockout

Fort Minor: Remember the Name

Simple Plan: Me Against the World

Linkin Park: The Catalyst

* * *

Final Fight Scene:

My Chemical Romance: Welcome to the Black Parade

PSY: Gangnam Style

Rihanna: Shut Up and Drive

Paramore: That's What You Get

Michael Jackson: Smooth Criminal

Martin Garrix: Animals

Lorde: Team

Eminem: 3 AM

Linkin Park: No More Sorrow

Finger Eleven: Paralyzer

* * *

Dramatic/Personal Scenes:

Hollywood Undead: Believe

A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera: Say Something

One Direction: You and I

Demi Lovato: Skyscraper

Miley Cyrus: Stay

Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko: Stay

Michael Jackson: Stranger in Moscow

Justin Timberlake: Mirrors

Switchfoot: This is Home

* * *

End Credit Songs:

One Direction: Story of My Life

Lorde: Tennis Court

Owl City: Top of the World

Linkin Park: Valentine's Day

Paramore: Decode

Janet Jackson: Again

Linkin Park: Until It's Gone

* * *

Can you imagine every scene from Blackhawk where those songs are played? If you guys have you own choices of which are better songs, let me know!


End file.
